Be my Raven, and I'll be your Scarlet
by xXRoxxaneXx
Summary: Erza is living a normal life. However, she craves for more but...What? Gray is living the life of the most popular student in school while getting into trouble and dating nearly every single girl. Nightmares take him to his senses and he decides on giving one girl who's a nerd a beautiful dream. As these two people find each other online, what will begin?Grayza, Nalu, etc
1. What am I missing?

_**A/N: Heya guys!^^ kinda nervous this is just my second fanfic after not uploading for a while... and I'm also scared that my twin will find out about this story xD . Let me tell you before I continue my random intro that my sis who has had the same interests as me ALWAYS ,then started liking Jerza. Sure I dont mind the couple but I thought Grayza was much better - and thats when our sisterhood ended... Of course not! XD We barely fight :p So anywho I knew (sis instinct) that there was no point in changing her mind. Then I arrived on this epic website and read so many amazing works and was inspired me to write grayza :D Sorry for going so off topic x3 This idea came to me when I was daydreaming and I thought,"wouldn't it be cool if some hot guy wanted to make my ugly self to learn how to live teen years to the fullest?" And then it just sort of developed. Now, I would tell you more about my dream, but that would be telling the whole story xD. I think but im not 100% sure that I'll write in 3rd person. Soz if I cant really type well with my new tablet(technically my mum bought it for herself but I use it the most :p) Enjoy! And if you want to review I would be so happy to read them. Early apology if updates are REALLY slow :(. And there is some strong language.**_

_**I own the story plot but I do not own fairy tail or the characters**_

**Chapter I: What am I missing?**

Erza Scarlet had always got what she wanted: A nice house, a perfect family (Mum; a model, singer and fashion designer, Dad; a business man and fencing champion), a white cat called Carla, position of student council president and perfect grades. However, the Scarlet haired girl still wanted something more, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

Erza woke up at 5 am, picking up her glasses from the drawer beside her bed. Her bedroom looked like the typical bedroom of a teenager: royal red walls, two wardrobes, posters of favorite bands and singers, a computer desk (with a scarlet laptop) and finally a bookshelf overflowing with all types of genre. Ok, maybe not the typical room of _every_ teen, but as close as you can get with a rich family. She went next door to have a short shower, followed by brushing and drying her wet hair and brushing her teeth. She wore her school uniform immaculately **(looks exactly like the one in the OVA) **and went down three flights of stairs before reaching the living room.

As always, her parent were busy with work, so she had the house to herself. Any normal teenager would invite their friend for a crazy party, but everyone knew that Erza was not someone to a) break the rules and b) be ever messed with, or they would suffer the consequences. Why did Erza always wear armor to shield her away from people? That's another story for another day. She ate her cereal in silence while contemplating on what she wanted.

_Do I need love? _She asked herself. _Of course not. Such a childish thing as love would soil my reputation. Maybe friends? _Erza felt a **pang **at her heart, knowing that was probably the answer. But no! She Erza Scarlet did not need friends, why would she want such a fickle relationship when she knew that there would only be betrayal. She suddenly lost her appetite and grimaced at her cereal before abandoning it and taking her school bag (**scarlet of course**).

Erza attended a private school called Fairy Tail in Magnolia. It was a very prestigious school and only the best at academics could enter. However, the downside was that the school was that it was so humongous that they had to build it thousands of miles away from the city. Erza entered her Scarlet Ferrari**( you know those cars which don't have the top part of the car but when it rains they use a black material to cover the car's top so they don't get wet? Yeah it looks like that. Soz for my amateurish explanation x3)** before checking her wrist watch for the time,_5:20,_ and started the engine before stepping on the accelerator.

* * *

_Voices. Why are there so many voices? Screams of agony. Cant see. Throat burning, hate the fucking burning. Where the hell am I? "Gray," who's speaking? "Gray listen," why is Ul speaking? She was supposed to be in... Heaven thanks to me. Tears are threatening to escape but my will is too weak to hold them back. "Gray, promise me you will help one girl, any one girl that has lost hope in something and make her regain it back. Listen to me, do not choose someone you already know. She will have Scarlet hair and will save you from what you are becoming, before it's too late." No.. Ul don't go!_

Gray woke up from his recurring nightmare. It had been freakin 5 days already! What did his adoptive mother want from him, and why did she sound so worried? He realized that he was panting heavily as if he had been running for many miles. Sweat covered his face and fit body as he tried to regain control of himself. Gray loosened his tight grip on his bed covers and looked around his room for anything unusual. His walls were still ice blue, and his dark blue guitar hung lazily on one of the door hangers. Still, the place was a massive pigsty full of paper and some other junk. Gray scratched his Raven hair as he realized he had gone to sleep naked...** again**. He put on some baggy black trousers with chains, his crumpled white school shirt and dark blue converse before going to his adoptive brother's room.

"Oi Lyon!" Silence... "Lyon get up sleepy head, it's time for school!" He said while smirking. Something was not right... why wasn't Lyon waking up? He was the responsible out of the two. He glared at the bed realizing it was empty before looking at the clock. _Oh shit.._ he thought as he saw it was already 11:30 am! He was seriously in trouble now. Why hadn't Lyon woken him up? And then he remembered

_Flashback: It was Gray's turn to cook today, but he was totally not bothered and he had a date with some chick who he didn't even know . It was all his stupid bro's fault that he couldn't have fun. Then he had a mischievous idea before leaving the house to go to his date at the club. "Hello? Is this Pizza hut? I would like to order an extra extra spicy pizza. Deliver it to 25 xxx street. Thanks." He grinned evilly. Lyon then entered the kitchen and asked," What are we having for dinner today Gray?" Gray answered," Sorry Lyon I have a date, but I ordered a pizza for you. Got to go." Lyon sensed something was up but didn't ask. As Gray left the house, he chuckled to himself. Lyon and him had always despised hot food, so that would teach Lyon a lesson. He started whistling a happy tune._

_End of flashback_

Now Grey deeply regretted his little joke, but there was no time to be moping about it. He entered the white tiled kitchen and was grateful to Lyon for leaving him two slices of toast. He picked them up and raced to his school with toast hanging from his mouth. Why was Gray in such a hurry today? You might ask. Well, his best friend, Lucy Heartfilia, was having a massive party at school for her sweet 16. Since she was rich, she banned all lessons to host her party all day. It was going to be a party to remember. Gray however, had slept in on the day which he was supposed to be cheering for his good friend. He had even bothered to buy her the present she always wanted...sigh. He really had to hurry or she would trow a tantrum and end her party, and it would be all his fault.

Gray, the conceited playboy who didn't care about breaking hearts was trying to hurry up for his friend Lucy, but why? Well, this story starts when Gray was 8 and Ul was dead. He thought and rethought , _I killed Ul. It's all my fault._ Tormented by these thoughts, Gray lay alone in the cold, dark room, sobbing silently to himself. He felt useless. He was a murderer. No one would ever love and cherish him like Ul did. He didn't deserve pity. There were only two days until her funeral. He wouldn't go. He could NOT go. A knock came from the door. Another knock. He chose to ignore it and focus on the grief. The door opened but..how? He was certain he locked it. Gray looked at the girl with medium blonde hair and brown eyes full of concern and... mischief? "Gray?" He grunted at his name being said. "Gray, are you ok?" How could he be ok?! "What do you want Lucy? And how the hell did you get in my room!?" Questioned the raven haired boy. She smiled. "You know me so little Gray. Of course I used my 12 stellar keys **( get the reference? :D). **They unlock any door!" She gushed triumphantly."Gray stop whining and being sad, I have had enough of it! You at least had a loving and caring parent who stood by you at all times, instead I have a father who hates me and can't wait to disown me..." Lucy's voice had gone deathly quiet. The atmosphere became very tense. "I know! Let's go shopping! Hurry up Gray and get a bath and change, you smell." She twitched her nose in disgust. For some reason, Gray did do as she asked, and they both went in a black SUV to the mall. As they rode on, snow started falling like angels in the sky. Gray stood on his seat and reached his tongue out to try and catch a snowflake. "Gray! Your clothes!" Screamed Lucy while covering her embarrassed face. Gray did not seem to hear her, spell bound by the snow. Then Lucy had a perfect idea. When the car stopped, she pulled Gray's hand inside. For some reason the blonde was going at the opposite direction of the clothes shop. Gray gasped and Lucy beamed when they saw the shopping mall's ice skating rink.

There, in the middle of the ice rink, was a statue of an angel which had short hair and a flowing dress. The statue was made of only ice. Gray was astounded by it and he saw that it looked just like Ul. "This beautiful statue is a memento of her life. This ice rink was part of her memory in her ice skating days, do you remember?" He realized that he actually did. She then pulled Gray again and ordered two skating shoes. Gray protested that he never skated before but she just giggled. As they glided on the ice, Gray found out he was actually a natural. The cold chill calmed him and he suddenly felt at peace.. at home. Tears sprang his red eyes for the fifth time that day. "What's wrong? It was a bad idea wasn't it? Oh I'm so stupid, it's not my fault I'm blonde though. Forgive me?" Her usual blabbing hadn't failed to impress him as he laughed hysterically for what seemed like and eternity. Finally, he regained control before saying, " Thanks Lucy." She smiled back in reply.

During the tough times she had always been there for him. He owed her so much.

* * *

**School 7:00**

Erza was late! Late! Late! There had been a car accident and that lead her to be late for the student council meeting** (which was not that big of a deal as she was only 2 minutes late and counting)**. How could such a thing have happened to her? This was the first time she had been late, and her thunderous temper was hardly being contained. The scarlet haired girl walked briskly through the corridors, not noticing the petrified glances she got. All laughter and chat ceased as they all moved to the side for Erza to pass. She was like Moses, parting the red sea **(** **ironic huh? As her hair is red and all xD)**. Everyone was afraid... of the Titania. How had Erza acquired that nickname? It had two meanings in Fairy Tail:**  
**

Number 1: Queen of fairies. Everyone who attended Fairy Tail had always been called 'fairies', so it just stuck. When Erza was in her first year of high school, she had been a fencing champion and defeated every single foe. She had protected many students and soon they all respected her as the queen. Erza was not high and mighty, just a little... bossy. So the name stuck.

Number 2: Land of goblin. This second meaning to her name had two different meanings too. The first meaning related to a bunch of 6 feet tall American football students at Fairy Tail bullying and disturbing others. Erza had not liked it one bit, so outside of school, she beat them all to a pulp. They were hospitalized for weeks. The second meaning was that Erza was actually really beautiful (got her model genes from mum), so compared to her girls looked like goblins. Well not all girls but that's how boys are.

Erza opened the large wooden doors and saw that no one was yet in the student council room. She felt pleased. Just as she was about to smile, she saw a salmon haired boy crouched on the floor looking under HER desk. How dare he! He wasn't even in the student council! Erza composed herself before she coughed. The salmon haired guy completely ignored her. Just as her face was about to turn the shade of her hair in anger, she heard a soft "meow".

"Oh there you are Happy!" Said the salmon haired guy with a huge grin. From under the desk came a cute blue _(?)_ cat. Erza also had a cat so she had a small smile on her face. She snapped back to her senses and examined the guy. He had spiky, salmon hair (_has to be dyed (?))_, black eyes, a white, crumpled shirt, some scratch marks, baggy black trousers and a white scarf. "Mr...? What are you doing in the Student Council room which is off limits to every other pupil?" She glared at him. "C'mon Happy, it's time to feed you and I'm hungry. I could eat a whole elephant!" She was baffled that SHE was being ignored completely! He was now holding up the blue cat and was about to run out of the room when he noticed Erza. "Hi! My name is Nastu Dragneel and I love food and my cat Happy. Sorry, I've got to meet the student council prez. I bet she's all nerdy and snobby, right Happy?" Natsu received a meow from the cat and he started howling with laughter. That was a big mistake... Erza grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up in the air. "I AM the student council president. Erza Scarlet."

The poor guy was choking and then she dropped him on the floor. After regaining ten of his years back, he spluttered, " Aye sir!Well nice to meet you. You seem nice. Do you know where the cafeteria is, I'm starving."This was the first time ever someone called her nice. She walked in dazed silence with him to the cafeteria while he continued talking non stop about his cat, food, old school and stuff that really didn't matter. She actually listened attentively. "Say..Natsu, did you dye your hair?" Natsu stopped talking before explaining. "Nope, my hair is naturally pink like Happy's natural blue fur." "It's salmon."..

."What?"...

" Your hair is salmon,"

"...No..It's not the fish..."

" No the colour of your hair is salmon you idiot!"

"Huh? Isn't salmon grayish?"

"Salmon is a type of pink..."

"That means it's pink,"

"Salmon,"

"Pink!"

"Salmon!"

They both started laughing in the corridors. This was the first time she laughed in a very long time. It was not fake like all the others, it was real. They both felt that their stomachs would burst. Such a stupid fight had made her feel like she belonged. Everyone stared at Erza as if she had grown another head. Erza was NOT the laughing type. This new _salmon_ haired boy had re-lifted her spirits. Erza had no friends, so stuff like that never happened. They were still laughing hysterically as they reached the canteen. Natsu was _drooling _with anticipation at all the food. He grabbed Erza's arm forcefully and he chose so much ( most of it extremely spicy food), and then dragged Erza again to a table. She stared in horrified fascination as he gulped down the last remnants of his 6 course meal.

"Let's skip school!" Declared Nastu. "What? You are joking right?" Said Erza in a confused tone. "Of course not! You are a smarty pants and I don't care about school. You won't miss anything important, so lets go and have fun!" Before she could protest, he grabbed her princess style and ran at the speed of light out of school.

* * *

**11:45**

It had taken Gray 25 whole stupid minutes to reach the school. Heavily panting, he opened the doors. Was he too late? People were chatting excitedly and he went over to some girl wearing too much make up to ask which room Lucy was in. She said she was in room 503. He ran to the room on the 3rd floor, hoping she was not crying. To his surprise, she was staring at the dress she was supposed to wear in a daze."Umm...Lucy? Sorry I'm late. Lyon didn't wake me up... No I played a prank on him...Spicy pizza..."_ Fuck, I'm becoming just like Lucy who talks and won't stop._ Lucy giggled having the same thought. "Look I'm sorry.." he said at last. "It's fine Gray. Eeek!" She squealed, seeing the present he bought for her. "Prada..pink..thank you so much Gray! You are forgiven 100 times!" She said while hugging Gray with all her might before wearing her shoes and going into another room with the dress she was just ogling. He realized that was the dress Lucy's mum went for prom. Lucy came out looking beautiful. The dress was long and pink with patterns of red roses.

They made their way downstairs and started the party. It was definitely a night to remember.

...

The party had been a huge success and he had tons of fun, but was now exhausted. It was 9 pm and he had a great idea. He entered his room and switched on his computer. Then he made a website... This was going to be fun.

* * *

**19:35**

"Nastu, we missed the whole day of school! Master will be angry." Said Erza with an exasperated tone. Even though she said that, she had quite a lot of fun with Nastu. He had taught her how to play video games and gone to the theme park. "The old man won't mind Erza!" He said in his happy tone of his. She was really far away from her house. Just before she was about to leave, fireworks fired up in the sky. "Wow.." The fireworks had been big and amazing. They were both smiling like ceshire cats and after that he said," See you tomorrow Erza!" Before speeding off with Happy. She simply waved back. Sigh.. now she had to go and find her car.

...

Erza arrived very late at home, approximately 10 pm. She did not even do all that week's homework.. _oh well. _Erza had got what she wanted. A friend. So why did she still want more? She logged on and checked her emails, just to see how her parents were doing. Before reaching her account, she saw an odd webpage. Something compelled her to read it... The website was called 'genie '. What a stupid name! Erza read the contents of the page.

_Welcome to ! One lucky girl who has Scarlet hair will win... a genie! Someone who will make her dream come true. Oh fuck this I haven't got all day so if you have scarlet hair then just click the link._

Kinda lucky that she had scarlet hair. She clicked on a link and was now in a chat room.

* * *

_Iceboy: Do you have scarlet hair?_

_Titania: Duh? Why do you think I clicked this link?_

_Iceboy:Shudup_

_Titania: Dont you dare tell me to 'shudup' iceboy!_

Erza death glared the screen.

_Iceboy: I can so I will. Whats your name? Address? School? Phone number?_

_Titania: Why the hell would I tell you my name? You might be a pedo._

Gray was getting irritated at the stuck up chick.

_Iceboy: I'm not. My name's Gray. I go to Magnolia High. I live in 25 Apollo street. My number is 126354246747._

_Titania: Fine. Erza Scarlet. Fairy Tail. 53 st. Claire street. Don't have a phone._

_Iceboy: Are you fucking serious? Meet me at Raven street tomorrow._

and he offed the chat. She didn't even know what he looked like! She somehow trusted him with all her detail for unknown reasons. She had a peaceful slumber

Gray also slept with no nightmares that night. He must have found the right girl.

* * *

**So watcha think? :D ik, serioudly long xD Hope you liked it *^^***


	2. The Disaster

Be my Raven, and I'll be your Scarlet

**A/N: Heya again! :D Hope you all enjoyed chapter 1 ;). This week I'm feeling very optimistic actually :D( usually I'm probably the most pessimistic person in this whole word xD). And thank goodness I can finally use my computer instead of the tablet which gives me hell xD. FYI NaLu sadly won't be in this chapter :( (or maybe they will be? :D). Gray and Erza may or may not meet :p It's all a mystery unless you find out. I actually have no clue what will happen except for one big, certain event. I may get to upload this really quickly(keyword: may...and just realised is the month May xD...really bad pun...) So anyways, Enjoy! :D Btw strong language!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters :(. But the story plot is mine and mine only! MUHUHAHAHA! XD**

**Chapter II:The Disaster**

**5:55 am**

"Ring! Ring!" Erza woke up in a daze, picking up her glasses from the floor and looking at the time. _Oh no! How could I oversleep today or all days? _Then the Scarlet haired Student Council President realized that it was a **Saturday.** Why was she getting so imperfect by the second? She rubbed her eyes before remembering yesterday's evens. _Nastu Dragneel. That bastard Iceboy. Who the hell calls themselves that, a 3 year old?_ She remembered the annoying guy and also their scheduled meeting, however, she had not even asked for the time. Erza logged on her laptop and stared at the screen. Then, she clicked the link which sent her to the chat room of hell once more:

_Titania: You there?_

_Iceboy: Yeah. Stop writing like a know it all nerd..._

_Titania: Well for your information, 'iceboy', I am the Student Council President of Fairy Tail AND I get the best grades. While you are probably... A junkee drug addict with not even one brain cell._

_Iceboy: Bitch_

_Titania: What did you just say to me you impertinent junkee?_

_Iceboy: Am 100% sure u have no friends caus colossal bitch :)._

Did he just put a smiley next to that insulting comment? Erza sat there, her hands trembling with anger and startled at how this boy dared talk to her like that. She replied with blood rushing to her face.

_Titania: For your information 'iceboy' I actually do have a friend._

_Iceboy: Exactly my point. One._

_Titania: Stop talking to me like you know everything you bastard!_

_Iceboy: I have a name. Gray. Remember or you're dead. And u are pretty stupid, u are WRITING NOT TALKING. Guess I've got more brain cells than some random chick(A.K.A. U!). So y don't u have girlfriends? _

_Titania: Excuse me? Do I look like a homosexual(although I have nothing against them)?_

Gray snorts as he receives that message. He had a really long job to do.

_Iceboy: R u completely and utterly clueless? Girlfriend means a friend who is a girl to you. Nothing more. I know that your only 'friend' is a crazy boy who loves spicy food and is a junkee who seems high all the time._

_Titania:... How do you know? And stop saying that, Nastu is a great person, he is just very high maintenance._

_ Iceboy: So his name is Nastu..._

That name sounded awfully familiar to Gray. However, he was too absorbed in his first conversation with a nerd to be bothered to remember.

_Titania: Just shut up! Tell me where in Raven street we are meeting and what time!_

The great Erza felt completely exasperated. This guy was making even hell seem like a nice place to stay.

_Iceboy: Chill_ **(get it? Chill? Iceboy? Gray? Yeah, so need to improve on puns...)**_, ok meet me at the phone shop in 30 minutes._

**_Iceboy has left the chat_**

_Ugh!_ Erza wanted to scream to the whole world that this guy was an asshole who thought he could control her life. She breathed slowly trying to gain composure. The Titania was never late, and she was certainly not going to be the second person to arrive on the date... Did Erza just say _date_ ? No, it could not be was just a meeting with two strangers who happened to be a boy and a girl with no romantic feelings! _They should really make a name for that..._ Erza was going through a moment of insanity, hot tea would get her thinking straight. She put on some black boots which matched her dark shades, some ripped scarlet jeans with a white crop top and a black leather jacket. Erza _did _have her mother's style, even though she usually wore simpler clothes as she rarely left the house, except for school. Her brain was too frazzled to use the stairs, so she used the elevator instead. A long _sigh _escaped her lips, and not for good reasons **[****btw do not sigh! I heard you loose a bit of happiness each time, and after you sigh too many times, all your happiness will be gone :( ]** .

"Good morning Erza sweetie how are you my beautiful, amazing, brilliant daughter? What would you like today sweetie? Some hot choc for cheering up? Coffee to wake you up? Tea for a stressed brain?" I probably should give an explanation on why Erza's mum was speaking but not actually there but 5000 miles away. It all started when Erza's mum had found out that she was pregnant. She had gone through temporary insanity, then total mum mode. She tied back her also scarlet hair whenever she had an idea. She installed her voice on the elevator by saying greetings and little messages for her_ adorable, perfect, incredible daughter_**( and yes, she had a great mother's intuition that the child was going to be a girl)** . She had gone through tons of hard work, and even made sure that the elevator knew that it was her daughters DNA before saying those joyful messages. Erza had been born premature with a hole in her heart **(personal experience for me actually xD Only had an 80% chance it would close. Luckily, it did :D) **and everyone had been worried. But she was a strong child and pulled through.

" Could I please have tea mum?"

"Of course sweety! It's in the kitchen in 5...4...3...2...1... done!"

A loud _ping _came from the kitchen and she sipped her tea silently. She had twenty minutes left, it was time to go(even though the journey would only take her 10 minutes by car).

* * *

**5:58 am**

Gray had been thoroughly enjoying himself, thinking of different ways she looked. Maybe with spots? Or braces? He was laughing his head off **( should I hate Gray? xD I know I made him like this but I have created a monster! Everyone has spots, no one has perfect skin...And braces can help in the future to have perfect teeth, so what's the problem? Ik I'm weird, but he has to be an asshole like that..)**. He wanted to leave her waiting for one hour. He suddenly gained a huge headache and a voice paralyses him. _Do not even dare Gray. _It was Ul! He scratched his messy, raven hair, knowing that Ul would not like him to leave this chick waiting. He quickly dressed himself in a prussian blue shirt and left the two top buttons open, baggy black jeans and blue nike trainers. He didn't want to disturb Lyon, so he just took a burger in the fridge and left the house.

Gray sat on the bench in front of the shop, surprised by how early he had arrived. In the distance, he caught a glimpse of Scarlet hair blowing in the wind, His eyes were bulging as he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen

...

"You bastard!" Screamed Erza before kicking him in the family jewels. Knowing that the Raven haired boy had been Gray was very easy. She imagined him sitting in a vulgar pose which boys called 'cool' and just had a feeling that he was the one.

_Scratch that_, she was a violent psycho!

" What the hell is your problem!" said Gray while standing up and making himself as tall as his height would allow, and he was shocked to see she was actually shorter, even though she seemed so imposing.

" You are my problem! How dare you come before me?" Lighting was being conducted thanks to their glares. Then Gray realized..._ she is only angry because I was fucking early?_ Before he could stop himself, he started howling like a madman in front of Erza, clutching his stomach tightly. Erza just stared at Gray with utter shock, she couldn't even will herself to punch him in the gut. Well this was a strange meeting. However, what they didn't know was that someone was lurking in the shadows, watching them...

* * *

Lucy stared at her best friend being kicked on his manhood and stifled a laughter. This girl, Erza seemed like a good person, and she wanted to know about her more. Lucy had received an e-mail accidentally which talked about something to do with meeting someone. Then, Lucy had been curious, and as the official Gossip Girl and best writer in the school, she just HAD to know. Gray was never early on a date.. NEVER. What was she to him and why was she special? Sure, Lucy had had a crush on Gray once, but that was because she had thought he had been a great person. Now she was COMPLETELY over him... or so she thought. Did her heart just clench a little when she saw him with another girl? Nope, definitely not.

Lucy started walking in the other direction and smiled to herself, wondering if she should ask her good friend Mira to be an epic matchmaker for them. She had been closing her eyes in thought as she banged into someone. They both fell on the floor. There on the floor was a blue_(?)_ cat and a guy with pink hair. "Happy are you okay?" He completely neglected her. The cat meowed in reply. Relief was apparent in his expression.

"Oi! How dare you push me?" He suddenly had a very thunderous expression **(you know the expression that looks really crazy when Nastu is fighting an enemy?)**, and she felt herself backing away form him. "Huh? Why are you dressed so suspiciously? Like.. Shelbon Bones!"

The blonde girl stopped being startled and slapped her forehead.

" It's Sherlock Holmes, stupid. And it was your fault for pushing me, you pink haired boy!"

"Salmon"

"Huh?" Replied Lucy, perplexed.

"It's Salmon. My new friend told me my hair was actually salmon," He started grinning at the good memories.

"Like... the fish? But why didn't your cat...Happy then eat your hair?"

"No! It's the colour silly! Your weird..."

"How dare you call me weird! You just said your friend thought you the meaning recently!" screamed Lucy.

They then realized they were in the centre of attention and still on the floor, and to her horror, Erza and Gray were coming their way. Lucy grabbed the _pinkette _and he took his blue cat. She pulled him to the closest door she could see. She opened the door and locked it shut. She was panting heavily from all that fiasco. She slowly turned, and realized her error.. AGAIN! She had been locked in the WC cubicle with this guy. it was very tiny, only a few centimeters of space between them. She turned to the door, but before reaching it, the door was locked shut with a key... She barely noticed the sign saying that** this cubicle did not work**. _Damn!Damn!Damn! Where is my cell? I need to call the police. It should be a crime locking people up! _She searched her pockets but to no avail. She had left her cellphone at home. Just as she was searching again, an arm was wrapped around her waist and she could _feel _the pinkette breathing on her neck. Her body was paralyzed, she could not move. Her heart thudded uncomfortably in her chest.

"Hey.." He whispered in a low, husky voice. Just as something was _supposed _to happen, her stomach gave an unearthly growl. It resonated throughout the city. She felt like dying with mortification. He let go of her.

"Oi Happy! Was that an Earthquake?" The cat simply meowed. She felt her face flush red.

" Good thing I have food!" She turned around and looked at the boy standing in front of her, smiling so brightly it was way too infectious and should have been a crime or something sold on the black market. She smiled back and nodded to say thanks. He gave her a crisp packet.

"Be careful err..."

"Lucy" She smiled,

" Luce, it will burn like the fires of hell!By the way, my name is Nastu." When he told her it burned like the fires of hell, she really should have believed him. Her mouth was burning at the first bite and was lolling her tongue like a dog while fanning it.

"Look Happy, shes a dog, your arch enemy." Laughed Nastu, enjoying seeing her in pain. _What a sadistic guy! _Then he reached his pocket and gave her _freezing _cold water to help her throat. She was very grateful. She suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. But there was still a _tiny..okay a HUGE problem! _She was stuck with a guy in a WC and had only a few millimeters away now while her heart was pounding loudly, and who knows when they would be free again? This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**6:50 am**

Erza had been in the store with Gray for over one hour. She couldn't find any phone she liked! She exhaled, getting tired and tried not feeling angry at every little comment that came out of his mouth.

" Erza! What about this one?" Up until now, Gray had not offered any suggestions, but now he had found one. It was a Samsung Galaxy S5 and had a scarlet cover with studded, real rubies which formed the shape of a sword. Erza knew it was the one as soon as she laid her eyes on it. Gray stifled a chuckle and put the phone on the counter.

"How much?" Asked Gray.

"£4905 sir." Erza was sure that was a complete ripoff, and so did Gray.

"How much?" He gave an icy stare to the person behind the desk. They involuntarily gulped and said,

"£450 sir." Gray smiled at his victory and payed for the phone. Before Erza could protest, he typed his number in her phone and put his phone number in hers.

"Why did you pay for MY phone?" He simply shrugged and said,

"You owe me." Erza hated, no _detested _owing anyone, but she had no choice. She reluctantly took back her phone and stared at it for a few minutes before putting it in her Gucci scarlet bag. A woman banged into both Gray and Erza, making them topple over each other, and Erza was on top of him. Erza went beet red while Gray paled at the beauty on top of him. Time seemed to slow down, and Erza hoped her hair was covering her embarrassing expression. She went back to reality when he coughed and she stood up, all her muscles tense, while he lazily got up. She picked her bag form the floor and started walking to the exit when...

"Ding!Ding!Ding!" The thief alarm started buzzing as Gray and Erza stepped on the exit line. They were both searched and to their horror, phones which they had never seen were in both their bags. They were hauled to the police station, and then put in the same cell. Erza was in a corner away from the moonlight, sobbing at her misfortune. _Why oh why did I get a criminal record? What did I do to deserve it?_ She felt utterly depressed. Gray already had a clue what to do, but he first needed to comfort the vulnerable _girl _in front of him. She seemed so strong a few hours ago, standing tall and proud like a queen, but now she seemed a beautiful mess with tangled, scarlet hair. He slowly walked and sat next to her, stroking her hair. She leaned on him, sobbing more loudly and letting her pain being absorbed. Slowly, they both fell asleep almost in unison, both having troubled dreams of jail and no freedom.

**Tada! Now that was a twist :p Can you guess who the culprit was and the reasons? (A.K.A. someone in Fairy Tail). Finished this all in one day, so I'm pretty proud of myself :D. I just turned pessimistic again but whatever, it will pass soon enough xD. My arms ache so badly from endless typing. And I actually did add NaLu so I'm even more proud of myself! :D Btw my sister found out about this story xD But now she can be my Beta( although she is doing a very lousy job xD). It's finally Friday, my favourite day of the week! I will mostly just sleep, eat and read xD. And the reason why this is much shorter than the first is because I had tons to write on chapter one cause it was an intro to every MAIN character xD Bye :p Review if you want ;)**


	3. No Strawberry on the Strawberry Cake

Be my Raven, and I'll be your Scarlet

**A/N: Heya again! :D Just had a really long bath and a muller yogurt( it was strawberry, my fav fruit :D). I can't believe I have over 200 views O-O... probably my computer messing with me xD. And also I said I would be really slow at updating, but I guess I lied :O, so much for my busy life style xD. Anyways, I bet you were all surprised that Erza went to jail right? :D The mystery character was supposed to be revealed first thing this chapter, however, I am really not bothered and would like to keep the suspense( maybe :D). Enjoy! Btw, strong language from Gray( tut-tut, when did he become such a bad boy? - Need to wash his mouth with soap :D) and the mystery character and Lucy actually :O.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or there would be tons of Grayza action by now xD But I do own the story plot, its all mine! :D  
**

**_Chapter III: No Strawberry on the Strawberry Cheesecake_  
**

**In the WC: Midnight**

Lucy had been stuck in the WC for a couple of hours with Nastu and his cat Happy. They were both sleeping soundly but Nastu was making infernal snoring noises. Now, the salmon haired boy was sleeping on the toilet seat, which made Lucy giggle._ Better put this as my new screen saver _thought Lucy while smiling to herself. He looked so helpless that she wanted to ruffle his hair. Just as she unconsciously reached to ruffle his hair, a soft "meow" got her back to her senses. She saw Happy licking his paw while shaking his head as if to say _no_ , and the blonde just sighed. How could Lucy even think of liking this guy? He was _loud, crazy, annoying, sweet funny, cute... Woah woah woah! _Lucy stopped her thought process before it could get any more ridiculous. It had only been a few hours since she met this guy and she thought that he was _cute?_ She started cursing herself under her breath for liking people too easily. Then again, her crazy besty Juvia was much more boy crazy, and Lucy didn't even have a boyfriend in her whole 16 years of life. She deeply sighed again. Suddenly...

* * *

**Police station**

_"Gray." Who was that? "Gray wake up!" It was Ul again! But this wasn't his usual nightmare. "Remember a deed you did." What deed? " That deed is the reason for the Scarlet haired girl's suffering. Say sorry before it's too late." Ul please don't go. Stay! What deed? Please..._

Gray woke up with a start, gasping for oxygen. The moon from the window showed that it was still nighttime. Gray felt exhausted. He then remembered that Erza Scarlet was sleeping on his shoulder soundly, and tried to be as still as possible. Who could he have wronged this time? Lyon didn't hold grudges on him to long, so he was definitely out. What about Lucy? No, she wasn't anywhere near him,even though he heard her voice and caught a glimpse of a blonde haired girl running with a salmon haired guy. Did Lucy have a boyfriend? Probably not. Even if she was boy crazy, no one knew except him that she was actually extremely shy when it came to matters of love. He scratched his Raven hair in annoyance. Why wasn't anyone standing out to him? _No... It can't be. Just no. Fuck why is it always my fault?_

He urgently, no **now **needed a phone. He released with dismay that it had been confiscated. He angrily glared at the wall, daring it to contradict him. He then had an idea. When they had been interviewed, this is what happened:

_Flashback: "What is your name?" Erza sat silently, staring at the Heavens in hope that this was all just a bad dream. " Miss? If you don't answer, you will be in much more trouble." But Erza was momentarily deaf. She could not hear a single sound, or look at the impatient but sympathetic face of the officer in front of her. " Erza. Her name is Erza." Gray simply answered for her. He was sitting in his usual, slouched mode. He looked like he would rather be in Africa **(where btw it is extremely hot and Gray can't stand the heat :D) **than in a police station. They had done nothing wrong, so why were they still there? They both sat in frosty silence, both in a state of disbelief and shock. " Please give us your personal belongings, they need to be confiscated, including your phones." Droned on the robotic officer. Gray placed his phone on the desk with a thud while Erza was still in shock. "Miss? Your phone?" Gray thought of a good idea. " She doesn't have a phone. We were planning on buying one for her today, but then someone bumped into us and placed the phones into our bags. She didn't find anything she liked, so we were going home when the alarm bleeped. I'm telling you we are fucking innocent!" Said Gray enraged while standing up and banging his fist on the table. "Calm down sir!" Even as the officer said this, Gray knew that he was frightened of him. Gray lazily sat down and glared at the officer. "We will look at the specific moment in the CCTV to see if your statement is true. What is your relationship with this girl by the way?" Gray was baffled. He couldn't say she was some random stranger who he met online and was told to meet my his deceased mother in a recurring nightmare. Sounded way too crazy... So he made up a complete lie. Luckily, Erza couldn't hear him or he would have been murdered and the she would really be a criminal. "Erm.. She's my girlfriend. We just started dating a few days ago." Said Gray shyly while turning the colour of his companions hair colour. Gray had** never **felt embarrassed in his life, but it was happening now. The police officer grinned and said in a cheerful voice, " Congratulations! I will make sure to check on the CCTV the real culprit, so rest assured. For now, we need to keep you two love birds in a cell, just for the formalities. But don't do anything indecent!" Gray felt utterly humiliated. Erza was still not listening and was dragged by Gray into a tiny cell. _

_End of Flashback_

He gingerly searched in Erza's jean pockets for her phone while his face turned bright red from the memories.

* * *

**At a Cafe nearby**

The culprit was drinking tea, although they would prefer something more... alcoholic. The culprit was smiling, listening to the sound of the clock ticking, showing each second passing by, showing how much more the detestable punk was going to suffer. _He is a fucking bastard who deserves to die a million times, that jerk._ Sure, the culprit had not wanted to involve the Scarlet haired girl, but it seemed more fun that both would go down. After all, she was the Titania of Fairy Tail, and no one would **ever **believe that she went to jail. The culprit cackled maniacally at the thought. What Gray did was unforgivable, and unless he apologized, he was going down. The culprit's phone started beeping to the tune 'young, wild and free'. The culprit instinctively reached for their phone and said "Herro?" **(yesh, it's supposed to be spelled like that :D)** The harsh voice on the other line surprised the culprit mildly, "Bitch!"

* * *

**The WC (Again xD)**

"Knock!Knock!Knock!" The WC door was being knocked impatiently. Lucy felt her heart being clutched by fear. Nastu woke up with a start and was about to yell when Lucy put her hand over his mouth. She went closer to him and whispered, "Shush Nastu, be as quiet as possible!" Her voice was trembling and Nastu knew she was frightened. She then removed her hand from his mouth, realizing that she had done something so rash and weird to a stranger. Her heart was now pounding for a different reason. Lucy seemed so vulnerable in Nastu's eyes, so he took his scarf from his neck, used it to cover his mouth and went 'ninja mode' **(Like in ep 3(?) I think xD).** " Don't worry Luce, Nastu the ninja will protect you with his kang fu skills," while doing some bizarre action. She wanted to laugh and shout at him that it was not appropriate at the time but something in her memory was nagging her. She then remembered on the news:

_"Good morning and welcome to Magnolia News. Today, there have been 7 serial killings from the same mad criminal. He goes to public WC's and knocks several times on them. Then he used a sharp object to scratch the door. It then goes deathly silent. And when you think you are safe, you hear the sound of drums and you know Hell will come for you in that moment. Whatever you do, please citizens do not enter public WC's as you may be in great danger. When the drum repeats the beat 3 times, you will be dead. All public WC's are being locked in Magnolia to keep the safety of citizens. Be careful and be safe. Report from Mirajane Strauss."_

_Why oh why didn't I listen to that report? Of course not, it was on April Fools Day... I don't want to die! _Silent tears streamed down the blonde's face, and Nastu rubbed her back to give her comfort. She suddenly looked up at him and said, "Nastu..." and told him the news report. They were in deep trouble now...

_..._

Nastu's brain was frazzled with a billion thoughts. _Will I die today? How should I protect Luce? Baguette? Hungry? Can Happy bite him? Need food to think? Maybe Erza can help? Confused? Is my hair really salmon? _and other random thoughts which mattered even less than these jumbled up ones. He then heard the sound of..._ scraping_? What did Luce say again? _Then he used a sharp object to scratch the door. _This was the second stage! Nastu tried to remain as calm as possible, even though he realized with dread that his heart was beating 20 times more rapidly than normal. He needed to think. Was there another way out of the WC? _YES! _Nastu had a **splendid ( cough, cough not so splendid xD) **idea. He whispered silently to Luce. She couldn't hear him so she leaned closer. He now realized that this was actually the closest he had ever been to a girl, including _Lisanna_, he thought with a pang at his heart. There was no time for this. He whispered his idea again.

* * *

**Erza's Imagination**

Erza was having the most blissful dream in her hole 15 years of life! She had gone to a new pastry shop around the corner. She heard they made the most delicious Strawberry cheesecakes in the whole world. She walked in a trance practically **drooling** with longing. However, her beautiful dream was about to turn into a nightmare.

She entered the shop, and saw in display 200 different types of cakes. She felt in _Paradise _and her mind started singing the chorus of Paradise by Coldplay. She ordered a whole Strawberry cheesecake with extra cream, an extra cake and extra strawberries. Erza waited impatiently as they took over 30 minutes to make her cake. She stomped at the counter, banged her fist on the counter and said in a cold, menacing tone, "Where. Is. My. ." No one should ever anger Erza Scarlet, but the girl at the counter just chewed her gum and ignored her. The stupid girl was **oh so scared of the Titantia, definitely,** but looked another direction to hide it. Erza, in her fury, grabbed the poor girl by her collar and threw her on the wall. She sat leaning on the wall in pained and dazed silence. Everyone retreated from Erza as if she was a monster. Her beautiful features were turned into a mask of anger. She quietly muttered again "Where. Is. My. Cheesecake." The whole shop was in silence...

Suddenly, a loud "Ding!" came, soon followed with her order. A peaceful and happy smile possessed her face and she sat on her table. People stared at her with utter disbelief. So much cake was piled and her mouth was watering before remembering a crucial fact. The guy who served her cakes said, " We are sorry Miss, but we ran out of strawberries." Erza just whispered in a small, soft voice, " no strawberry...no strawberry on.. the cheesecake," before screaming to the universe. Even God heard her scream...

* * *

**In the WC( Again? xD)**

Lucy screamed with shock, forgetting about the serial killer at the door, " YOU WANT US TO DIG A FUCKING HOLE?"

**Finished the third chapter. Having a random celebration xD. Hope you like the story! :D Thank you so much for your reviews, I really appreciate them :D. And sorry for spelling mistakes etc. I don't really check, and even when I do, I miss stuff xD. Hope you guys have an epic day :D. Sorry that this is way shorter than the first and second :s I'll try to make the 4th longer :D.**


	4. Good To You

Be my Raven, and I'll be your Scarlet

**A/N: Hiya! :D So how are you guys? ;) Right now I'm watching a 28 episode Korean movie called Shining Inheritance. Its amazing, I recommend that you watch it with subtitles :D. But anyways, I just wanted to say that I am actually making up this story line as I go on - ... I'm sorry :( I know the basic storyline and some events that happen, but everything else just comes at the spur of the moment xD. Like last chapter, my muller yogurt was strawberry shortcake, and it reminded me of Erza's sweet tooth. The serial killer idea came from Jack the Ripper because I'm currently writing a few novels and in one of them she is talking about Jack the Ripper xD. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed in me, but I'll try my hardest to make this story funny and make you all smile and love Grayza even more :D. Anyways, in this chapter the mystery person will be first thing this chapter, and yes, strong language from _her _and Gray who has just become a perv as well as a bad mouthed bad guy :D. Enjoy ;p.**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I own Fairy Tail but I don't. But of course, this plot is still mine :p **

**Chapter IV: Good To You**

**In Cafe**

Cana Alberona was sitting there awaiting a message or something similar. That stupid Gray had nearly taken her life source away, and he needed to pay. Cana was also a childhood friend of Gray, a bit after Lucy. She had been a really sweet, kind girl, always being nice to everyone and always being called a fallen angel. People even started nicknaming her Angel. This is until she turned 14. Gray had played a prank on her and had accidentally on purpose told her the wrong address of the estate which was supposed to have a big pool. She ended up at a bar, and drank all her sorrows away. She had been with Hibiki a few days before until they had an argument and split up**(again)**. She then realized that she had very high tolerance for alcohol, and kept on drinking, and drinking.. and drinking... and drinking... and drinking...

Her fists clenched at the next flashback:

_"Gray! Pass me the booze, I'm thirsty." Instead of doing as he was told, the Raven haired boy took all the beer, wine, champagne, vodka etc. He pushed his bundle in a trash bin, which soon got carried off by the pick up truck. Cana stood there by the living room door with her mouth agape with disbelief. After Gray sat down again, she screamed, her face turning 20 shades of purple, " GRAY YOU STUPID ASS JERK! WHY THE HELL DID YOU THROW ALL MY BABIES?!THEY COST OVER £12,000 IN TOTAL AND MY DAD WILL KILL ME IF HE FRICKING FINDS OUT!" Gray just sat there calmly staring at the tv screen while flicking channels which seemed tedious and boring. After about 5 minutes of complete silence he said, " You need to stop Cana. Even Hibiki is worried. All you have is alcohol 24/7. Give it a rest!" His voice was callous and threatening. Without another word, he left. In just a few seconds, Cana Alberona's life was ruined..._

Her phone rang to the tune of "Young,Wild and Free". It was her favorite song because it described her perfectly and her love for drinking and parties.

"Herro?" She answered in a dog impersonation, since some of her drinking friends called her 'barking mad'.

"Bitch!" Answered the voice she was expecting.

"Why hello Gray. Having fun in prison with the SCP(Student Council Prez) of Fairy Tail? Did you already snog her? Tell your good friend some gossip, she is DYING of boredom!" Cana knew that Gray hated people talking in 3rd person for no reason as it made no sense to him. He also knew she knew and he knew she was winding him up.

"Shut up. And I just met her Cana!"

"Well so? You snog a girl you 'just met' in less than an hour. And I know for a fact this isn't your phone number, so it must be Erza's"

"Those people are different. Now, Cana stop being a bitch and tell the police the truth. Er..Erza**(Gray is so cute, finding it hard to say her name :p) **has been crying all night for goodness sake! And then I'll be responsible for her not having a good career because she got a criminal record!" His voice kept being more loud and exasperated as he continued on.

" My, my Gray, are you actually falling in love? and say please and then I'll do something," said Cana in an amused tone.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE!"Gray then realized that Erza was about to wake up, but after staying silent for a few seconds, she fell asleep again. Quietly, he whispered," Cana, look, please just stop with this joke and I'll do anything."

"Now that's a deal!" Screamed Cana on the telephone line, and then she hanged up while making her way to the police station. As she walked, she saw a figure near the locked up WC. She chose to ignore it.

* * *

**In the WC**

"Nastu we are going to die and you suggest to dig a hole? Are you blind as well as crazy?" screamed Lucy in the quietest scream humanly possible. "Well duh Luce, we are in total darkness, so of course I'm blind at the moment. Sometimes girls can be so stupid, right Happy?" The cat meowed in reply at the satisfied owner.

"Stop asking a cat! And this whole WC is metallic, so how do you suggest we dig a hole through it?" Lucy whispered in a voice filled with rage.

" You are mean..." said Nastu in a soft voice before pouting like a 5 year old. Lucy saw that she had _maybe _been too harsh to him. But the Salmon haired guy was pouting even more and was crossing his arms over his chest while being huddled in a small corner. Lucy was totally at a loss. The scraping sound was the only noise in all that darkness. It was becoming more and more persistent. Lucy prayed and begged God with all her might while whimpering a bit to spare her life. Sure, she had not been a very good person. Like the time she was supposed to buy her bff an earring, but bought it for herself and gave her shoes instead. Or the time she ran away from home thinking that no one would want her anyway, but instead a whole search party had been searching for the "Poor little rich girl". Or the other time she wanted to watch Twilight and made sure to have the cinema only for herself and a few friends, while all the other people who wanted to watch it were made to reschedule... _Okay fine! I'm one of the worst humans, so sue me! But please don't make me die! I'm still young and haven't had my first kiss yet! _

...

Nastu was not actually pouting. He was thinking of the scratching noise. It sounded really familiar... _Happy? Or was I happy? Why is Luce mumbling to herself? She must be crazy... Food? Need to eat? Death? Will kick this bastard... Hungry.. Need food... Why is Luce staring at me? Glad I made a friend yesterday... Sleepy... Maybe if I sleep it will go away? Luce is staring at me in a verrryy creepy way O-O..._

Nastu was feeling peckish, so he said "Oi Luce, pass me something spicy please!" Lucy complied and he grinned at her, his bad humor gone. Lucy gave a weak grin back. _What is she thinking? _Thought Nastu. She seemed to be going further and further away from him. She passed him a crisp packet and as their fingers brushed slightly, she instantly felt a spark on her fingertips and dropped the packet. Nastu glared at her in a patronizing way. He thought Lucy was weird first, but now she was being completely bonkers! Did he do something wrong? "Luce, did I do something?... Because if I've offended you in any way, I'm sorry..." Lucy was blinking rapidly at Nastu, and he saw faintly that her cheeks were _red? Was she blushing? O-O_

...

Lucy had been thinking over and over again: _If I die today, at least I can have my first kiss with Nastu... _and then thinking: _Are you crazy Lucy? Look, he probably doesn't even like you. He might. He definitely does not. Then even if I kiss him it won't mean anything to him. Exactly. Exactly what? He doesn't like you! What if he does? What if he doesn't? He might want to kiss me to even though he has no feeling for me...yet._ And her inner battle continuing on and on.

Happy was taking a double take at the pair of humans. His master was stupid but caring. This girl was weird but nice. He wished he could talk to make Nastu, his oblivious owner, see sense. _She obviously likes you Nastu! Just kiss her!_ and then Happy thought about _fish, Ariel looks tasty :3. Oh yeah! If I could just sing that song in the movie to him... Nastu loves watching Disney movies..._

_There you see her_  
_Sitting there across the way_  
_She don't got a lot to say_  
_But there's something about her_  
_And you don't know why_  
_But you're dying to try_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her_  
_Look at her, you know you do_  
_Possible she wants you too_  
_There is one way to ask her_  
_It don't take a word_  
_Not a single word_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_  
_My oh my_  
_Look like the boy too shy_  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
_Sha la la la la la_  
_Ain't that sad?_  
_Ain't it a shame?_  
_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

...

Nastu was going crazy O-O... **(That was obvious a LONG time ago xD) **He just heard his cat singing in his head his favorite song from the Little Mermaid. He was 100% sure that it was Happy's voice. Should he follow his head? _Yes. No. Yes. But what if it's Luce's first kiss? Nah.. not possible. Maybe? Yes? Okay yes... _Nastu went over to Lucy, crouched in front of her, cupped her face with his warm hands, and leaned closer..and closer. Lucy closed her eyes tightly, thinking about the near kiss...

* * *

**In the Cell- 30 minutes before the scene on top of this one :D**

Erza woke abruptly from her terrible nightmare. How could they not let her have her strawberries? _Imbeciles! _She thought with the venom of a Coral snake. The guy..._ Gray _she remembered, was sleeping. He seemed troubled. Sweat was slowly dripping from his forehead and his arm around her was gripping her tightly, as if protecting her. Erza felt embarrassed at showing her weak side to him, but she did not want to put her barriers up as soon as he had been so kind to lend his shoulder to lean on. She took hold of his freezing hands and held them. Once his hands felt a little warmer, she made her legs perfectly vertical and gently made his head rest on her lap. Gray seemed instantly better. His breathing was slowing down and he was not gripping her clothes anymore. Erza smiled a little at how much younger and cuter he looked, while he blissfully slept. She unconsciously started ruffling his Raven hair slowly. Erza realized that his hair was very silky, and she felt like touching his hair more and more **(have I now made Erza some sort of sadist? O-O... I'm worried were this story is going xD).** Erza had been 99.9% certain that she would hate this guy, but now.. Let's just say she wasn't so sure. _I mean, can a jerk really buy a complete stranger an expensive phone? Or comfort someone? Maybe... _Erza **(sigh...) **was still in 50% denial over how much of a jerk she thought he actually was.

Erza remembered that when her and her mum had been going to the Safari, she had always had nightmares...

_Flashback: Little 8 year old Erza had woken up from a terrible nightmare. Her mother, preoccupied for her young daughter asked, "Sweety? Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" Her mother's voice was so sweet and filled with love that she could only whimper. Her mother sat beside her. "Whats wrong sweety pie tell me," and flashed a reassuring smile. "Mummy... I had a nightmare... There was this boy... I was in his head... All I could see was darkness... He kept on saying it was all his fault... he said he killed someone..." Little Erza's voice was barely an audible whisper. Her mother stared at her daughter, contemplating about the nightmare and how to calm her daughter. "Erza... whatever you do, do not forget that nightmare. It may be extremely important." Erza was surprised at the severity in her mother's voice. She was the one who made her watch kids movies in the cinema because she actually wanted to watch them, and her daughter was an excuse to go. She was the one that said all parents are young and should live their fullest like every day is their last day. She was the one that was always smiling and caring, just like a fairy Queen. Erza wanted to be just like her mum, a fairy queen... **(geddit? :D Queen of fairies? Erza the Queen of Fairy Tail? :D Honestly, if I ever become a comedian then I'll go bankrupt xD) **Little Erza's mum quickly composed herself into a loving mother mode **(which was there 99.9% of the time) **and said," Erza, do you want mummy to sing you a lullaby?" Erza nodded in approval with a big grin._

_**Disclaimer: (Again xD) This song is a lullaby I made up on the spot and is exclusively mine :D **© **And just to make my point, I put the copyright symbol :D. If you ever want to use it, then you have to ask :p And I will sue if you don't :D (Jk of course I won't sue xD Will just ask for an apology :p)**_

_" The Little Girl with Scarlet hair,_

_sat alone on an oak tree,_

_while looking at the sun glistening,_

_trying to think of a game to play._

_She was bored, she was tired,_

_she wanted to soar and fly,_

_while being the bravest girl,_

_protecting all those she cared for,_

_Little Erza is no longer little,_

_she wears armour to protect her heart,_

_she protects others but is scarred,_

_only one can save her, her final love"_

_Erza was sleeping soundly, and her mother knew that she was not going to have that nightmare again. She kissed her baby's forehead, knowing about all the terrible things that would scar her heart in the future... It had only just begun._

She thought about the song which her mother made before her birth. How she knew all those things would happen in real life. Erza rubbed her forehead in intense concentration, thinking of a lullaby to sing to Gray. _Ah! _She had an idea. After that terrifying nightmare, Erza had a dream about her being near an oak tree, and behind the oak tree was a raven haired boy. She instantly knew it was the boy from her nightmare just before. She had wanted to console him in some way, and the only way she knew how to make others happy. _Singing._

**Btw: This is also Copyrighted :D **©

" Don't cry, just raise your head and stand proud,

you may feel like screaming out loud,

no one blames you for her death,

So just take a deep breath,

cause there's no reason to cry no more!

She loved you with all her heart!

Even more than an apple tart!

Her passing away was not your fault!

Even though she's a star now,

You don't have to be a clown!

Just don't keep it all to yourself, and smile!

Even through the though times,

even through the pain,

remember all those glorious days!

Cause she's smiling and looking at you form Heaven!

She loved you with all her heart!

Even more than an apple tart!

Her passing away was not your fault!

Even though she's a star now,

You don't have to be a clown!

Just don't keep it all to yourself and smile...!"

Erza felt her jean getting damp, and felt pure horror **(Did the great Erza wet her pants O-O...)** before realizing that Gray was crying. Those tears were coming from the bottom of his heart, and he was trying to let the pain seep away. Erza knew somehow that her voice had reached him in his sleep, and he was now letting go of all the hurt in his heart. She continued comforting him by ruffling his Raven hair.

...

Gray had been having a nightmare about the "Accident", in which Ul died. He could remember it all as clear as day. It suddenly stopped, and he felt relief. Then, an angelic voice from his childhood started signing the song. He remembered being in a dream behind and oak tree, and a girl around his age was singing in a beautiful voice the lullaby which had remained in his heart forever, giving him comfort each time he remembered Ul's death. Now he could hear it again. The voice was still so sweet and angelic, but it was much older than the young girl from his dream. Gray remembered his past and let out all the pain which had been tormenting him for years. Someone had been stroking his hair, making him sob even louder and let out all his buried feelings.

"Cana is here and ready to party!" Gray heard his best friend's voice and shot upright from his sleep. He then caught the gaze or Erza, and they were facing each other. They were only millimeters apart. Both their eyes were bulging out, and Gray finally broke his gaze after what seemed like eternity, and looked at were he had just slept... _What the hell? Did I sleep on her lap? _Before tuning away in embarrassment, while his face was the colour of his partner's hair. Erza was deeply blushing too and turning the other direction.

"Erm.._(Did I just say that?) _I saw that you had trouble sleeping, so I thought that you would be more comfortable on my lap..." _What the hell am I spouting? _Erza was too nervous and embarrassed at her explanation. Gray calmed himself and said "Thanks." This made Erza's heart swell up with a warm feeling, but of course, she ignored it...

"Gray? Oh Gray where are you my bbffl **(A.K.A- Bro Best Friend For Life :D) **?" Screamed Cana in a sing-song voice.

"Am here Cana!" said Gray while running to the cell bars.

"Gray! Hey there buddy. How are chu doing?" Said Cana in a childish voice.

"Shut it Cana. Let us out." Glared back Gray.

"Geez, chillax dude. And I thought you had more fun than me. Now, I'm going to confess, and you have to take Erza home, K?" Said Cana loudly while grinning.

"Whatever." Grunted Gray.

"Who are you and what is your name? Why are you involved in this case?" Said Erza with her prowess back, standing tall and full of authority.

" Everyone knows you! You are the famous Erza Scarlet. Gimme your phone please!" Erza stared back at the loud girl with wonder before searching her pockets, realizing that her phone was not there. Gray looked away, a slight blush creeping on his face as he took the phone from _his _pocket and handed it over to Cana. Erza was staring at Gray with disbelief. _How did he get my phone? _Cana quickly speed dialed her phone number and took out her phone to dial Erza's number.

"Now you can call me anytime you want Student Council Prez." She said much more normally before walking to the officer, telling the story. Luckily, Erza didn't hear that it was all Gray's fault...

"What happened officer is that the guy over there who is my bbffl took £12,000 worth of.." Cana stopped herself. She couldn't say alcohol as she would be grounded AND arrested at the same time. "Of what miss?" Asked the officer. Cana couldn't think of anything, so she just said, "Something I keep close to my heart _(and my digestive system) _. I was angry at him so I put a phone in his bag and the girl's bag as payback. I don't want that innocent girl to get a criminal record because of me, so I want to sincerely apologize." These were probably one of the few moments in Miss. Alberona's life that she sounded civilized. Her brunette locks were blowing lightly in the wind. The officer immediately released the 'couple' and the case would never be spoken of again. Unless Cana was blackmailing Erza **(which is of course is going to happen :D) **.

Gray accompanied Erza all the way home.

* * *

**In the Street**

Cana was walking with a smug smile on her face. She quickly texted Gray something.

* * *

**In the WC**

Nastu and Lucy were leaning closer..and closer.

**BAM!**

The door was opened and a tall brunette with a blue crop shirt and white trousers was doing a kicking action. Cana saw what the pair were about to do and started grinning form ear to ear. The blonde was staring at her best friend for what seemed like an eternity (Nastu following suit) before screaming, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE CANA?"

"Chillax dudette. Sheesh! You are the second person today getting angry at me! But sorry for interrupting your snog fest," said Cana with a mischievous smile. Nastu and Lucy, both feeling awkward, moved further away from each other, Nastu disturbing a very angry Happy and Lucy fiddling with her hair. Lucy suddenly stopped and screamed, "The serial killer? Where was he? Are we going to d-dd-die? And how did you get in here Cana?"

"Talkative as ever!" Chuckled Cana. "Well, I got in here because your stellar keys megigum was on the floor, and since it unlocks every door, I used it and then kicked it open. Oh, by the way, there is a white cat over here which has been trying to get in." Happy instantly fell in love. The cat had white, combed fur and brown eyes. Happy went over to her and wanted to say something, but the white cat gave him a death glare and walked away. How his poor little heart was broken! But Happy was a brave cat which never gave up **(pshu![btw:like spitting water sound] Yeah right xD The brave cat never giving up part...) **.He would fight for his love!

Carla however, was thinking about where her owner went. She never left home on a Saturday, and if she did, she would always be back by 5pm. Carla sighed before going back home, in hope that her owner was there...

...

"Cana thank you so much for saving our lives!" squealed Lucy before jumping on her bestie. "No problemo! Just please don't kill me..."

"Oops, sorry," said Lucy giggling before loosening her grip. Cana looked at the salmon haired boy picking up his cat. Her eyes bulged and she screamed" It's you! Nastu Dragneel!"

* * *

**In the taxi**

Erza had fallen asleep as fast as a bullet. All the stress from that one day had drained her energy. She slept soundly on Gray's shoulder, having a nice dream about a strawberry cheesecake buffet. _Yum!_ Gray stared at the sleeping girl with a protective gaze. He unconsciously took his shirt off and put it around the Scarlet haired sleeping beauty.

"You must really like her," said the taxi driver.

"Huh?" Questioned Gray in a surprised voice.

"You are staring so lovingly at your girlfriend. Make sure to protect her," winked the taxi driver. Before he could say anything, he had arrived at Erza's house. It was handy that he had asked for her address yesterday. Gray got out of the car and princess carried her. Searching through her bag, he gladly found her keys. _I don't want to be put in jail for sexual assault... _He saw an elevator and used it. There was a helpful scarlet name tag stating 'My darling Erza's room'. He clicked it and went up to the 3rd floor. He then carried Erza into her room.

* * *

**In Erza's room**

Carla had just arrived in her owner's bedroom, using the Cat Society's Shortcuts. As she went on her pillow, she saw Raven haired man holding her owner! He was also shirtless! Then Carla saw her owners peaceful face and knew he wasn't bad, so she went to sleep.

Gray put Erza on the massive queen sized bed. He stroked her hair and removed her fringe from her eyes. The Raven haired boy sighed and put the covers around Erza. He checked his cell phone and saw that he had a message from Cana. He grunted. Whatever she had written would not be good.

_RE: Dare!Muhuhahahaha!_

_Herro Gray! Ur dare is 2 record urself on ur fone and singing the chorus of "Good to You"by Marianas Trench. It's such a beautiful song... But anyways, sing it 2 Erza A.S.A. u get his text. She will luv luv LUV ur voice! :D _

Gray knew he had absolutely no choice. At least the Scarlet haired girl was sleeping. He clicked the button to record him singing while showing himself and Erza in the camera's view. He mumbled at first, but as he continued he began to sing more loudly and with confidence:

"And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone.  
And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you.

I would."

Out of nowhere, he kissed her forehead. He realized with shock at what he did, and quickly stopped the recording and sent it to Cana, hoping she would not see the scene and just focus on him singing...

But he was so wrong!

Gray took his phone and quickly left Erza's house. _Maybe we can meet again..._

* * *

**A few hours after the WC(BTW: There Wc scene about her recognizing Nastu will happen next chapter :D) **

**In the Cafe: 12 am**

Cana had just received her 'present from Gray'. And what a great present it was! _Now I can also blackmail Gray! _Thought Cana, replaying the kiss on the forehead scene. She also replayed Gray's singing. He had gotten a lot better... a lot better...

**Finally done, finished! Nada to do anymore! :D I think this is longer than chapter 3 xD I wrote so much :D. And Marianas Trench are an epic band, so check them out if you want to :p. Wow I am so surprised it took me so long to finish this. At least the scenes that I wanted to appear actually happened :D So I'm glad :D. Hope I kept it fluffy for you guys with the Grayza and Nalu :3. Soz again for spelling etc. Hope you all liked this chapter :D. Review if you want, I always enjoy reading reviews :D. Want to say something but my mind is blank O-O. Updates will come soon ;)**


	5. Through the Mirror

Be my Raven, and I'll be your Scarlet

_**A/N: Ugh! This stupid stupid computer always ruining what I write! This is the fifth time I write something, and it just completely deletes it,except for the title and coding. I'll stop ranting now xD. Truth be told, I've actually completely forgotten the whole storyline O-O. But don't worry, I'll remember it soon enough :D. I'm honestly just sitting on my chair doing nothing. I don't feel like doing one thing... Probably on my lazy mode... But anyways, thank you all so much for the reviews, they were so nice and I enjoyed reading them :D. There must defo be a virus on my computer as it says that I have over 740 views - . Nobody warned me that the world just ended! D: How can someone like me have so many views? Thanks again for viewing my meager attempt at Grayza and Nalu, and I'm so sorry if the characters go OCC, haven't watched Fairy Tail in a while O-O... Hope my memory comes back though xD. BTW: There may be swearing and there may be more Grayza and Nalu. Btw, if you were wondering why I didn't allow Nalu to kiss, it was simply because love is not like that. I know some people fall in love right away, but I wanted to show how hard it was for someone to like you back and how you go from 'liking' to loving, and not just say 'love you' so easily. If love was so easy to have, then we would all be going out with people we don't even have any feeling for. Soz for going in serious mode xD Will try to put my (cough ,cough, very bad xD) jokes to make you all smile and love Grayza :p**_

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL , but the story line and story are mine :p**

**Chapter V: Through the Mirror**

**In the WC**

"Nastu Dragneel!" Screamed Cana, pure shock on her features. This guy had been M.I.A. for over 9 years **(before Lucy came into the picture :D)**. Nastu stared dumbly at the brunette, trying to recognize her. His brain couldn't come up with anything, so he just stared back at her in silence. "It's me, Cana Alberona! Do you remember Gray as well?" Then, the memories all flooded back to Nastu: all the fights, all the laughter, and that one incident which he blames himself for. Nastu's face seemed full of joy one second, then contorted in excruciating pain. He could not handle it. He had to leave. As fast as the speed of light, Nastu picked up his blue cat and ran. While doing all that, Lucy stared at Nastu intently and how she should have agreed with her father that one time, although this is another story for another day.

Cana was dumbfounded. She had re-found a friend and a frienemy of Gray, while almost simultaneously getting to see the to pairs and knowing all four of the unsuspecting couples. Cana needed a drink. She left Lucy and roamed the streets senselessly.

"Cana?" called out a familiar voice. All this time, the brunette had been staring at the ground, but now she faced a tall man with blonde hair. Her man. "Hibiki!What are you doing here?" whispered Cana in a relieved tone. "Well, a little birdy told me that you felt anxious and looked worried. And before I say anything else, NO, you are definitely not the worried type." Hibiki smiled warmly. Cana could not keep the goofy smile off her face, even if she knew that love was a stupid thing and it would ruin her. But at that moment, she didn't care about all the bad things she said about love. _So what if it's stupid? So what if it makes you a jerk? So what if I have another fight with Hibiki?This moment is just perfect... _As she thought that, Hibiki saw that Cana was shivering, so removed his white jacket and placed it on her shoulders, while pulling her closer.

"So who was this little birdy?" Questioned Cana, suspicious that Hibiki was frequenting any girls. Hibiki chuckled at his jealous girlfriend and teased her by saying, "Guess," while winking at her. She playfully punched him before thinking. Hibiki whispered in a conspiratorial voice," The messenger is like a macaw. If you get this right, I may offer you a drink." This caught Cana's attention. She had not had a drink in _days_. "Okay, you're on!" Fist pumped Cana in the air. Hibiki just laughed at his girlfriend's determination for a drink. "Defo not Mira... or Juvia... or Evergreen... Wait. I know, it was Lucy wasn't it?" Her boyfriend simply answered, "Bingo!" And she softly **giggled**. _**The world must have gone insane. **_Cana Alberona NEVER giggled in her 16 years of life in public. Only Hibiki knew that she wasn't always high-maintenance, but she could also be cute and girly with him. Cana was allowed to show more sides of herself, that is why she always got back with Hibiki, even after all the fights. She could never go with any other person. "So what drink are you buying me today Mr. Lates? Will it be a normal cocktail or a vodka and tonic?" asked Cana. "Well Mrs. Lates, it will be whatever you want it to be." Another thing that Cana **never **did in public was blush **(****unless of course she is totally drunk) **, but it seemed that the sun had set east that day. The lovey-dovey couple headed to the bar in blissful happiness.

* * *

**Monday 5 am**

**Fairy Tail School**

Ever since Erza had met Gray, she had not received a single text, call, or message stating why he had been completely ignorant of her for the past two days. This had made Erza wake up extremely early to check her emails or if 'Iceboy' was online however, there was zero contact. This somehow made Erza feel extremely angry, and she badly wanted to use_ that stupid Gray _as her punch bag. _What is his problem? He made me waste time going to the cell phone store, going to jail and then getting me out. _Erza suddenly felt like she had lost some of her IQ. Why was she hanging out with a guy that made her life so stressful?

She paced her bedroom corridor with anxiety. Her mother said that her father was coming back from work that morning. She saw a room she had never seen before in her corridor. There was a Scarlet door. It was very tall and had intricate patterns on it. Erza stared in confused silence at it. After a few moments of thought, she turned the golden door knob. In the room, there was something which blew her mind.

She remembered the spectacle and wanted to go in that room again. How could she have missed that room for all her 15 years of life? Erza absentmindedly twirled a strand of hair, signing important documents for the government. The Scarlet haired teen was too distracted to see the **very **important document she signed. Later on, she would regret and then be pleased at her absent-mindedness. Erza was just about to get up when she heard a loud vibrating sort of sound. Had someone dared to leave their phone in the Student Council? Then, she realized with utter dismay that it was her phone. She checked the number displayed, and saw a photo of Gray's face, his messy, Raven hair, his prussian blue shirt from the other day, his flawless smile. _Hold on right there thoughts! I do not and will never think he is what you want me to think he is..._

_He's hot_

_What?_

_He's really really really..._

_Shut up you stupid brain! Has my IQ lowered so much that now I think this dumbass is... that?_

_Hot._

_Why did you have to finish the sentence you stupid brain!?_

_Well you thought it first..._

Erza was going through a faze of mental insanity **(again xD)**. Erza then realized she had wasted time and Gray had hung up. Should she call back? Erza gulped, touching the screen of her phone to check her logs. Erza then hovered her hand near the call button, when Gray started calling her again. Erza nearly had a heart attack! She dropped her new phone with a loud "Bang!" _Perfect. Just perfect. _Erza mentally hit herself on a brick wall. As well as ignoring Gray two times in a row, her phone's sim card had vanished into thin air, all memory which was stored lost. _How could I be so clumsy? _Gray would now think that she was an ungrateful person who scammed him. After searching for over 20 minutes, she gave up. She was tired and it had not been her fault anyway. _It was his_, repeated the Scarlet haired girl to herself firmly. If she did not believe that, she would feel guilt-ridden.

"Erza!" called out a familiar voice. It was Master Makarov.

"Master! Did you want to tell me something?" questioned Erza with glee.

"Did you sign all the documentation?" inquired the short Head Master of Fairy Tail.

"Yes Master. And master... I'm sorry for skipping class last time," bowed Erza in apology. Makarov just laughed and walked away, while Erza was half bowing-half standing in confusion. Erza then wasted time by making sure every single room in the campus was immaculate. She entered the "shady" part of the school. There, she saw Ultear Molkovich. Even with all her bravado and courage, she could see evident fear in her eyes. Ultear was facing off against some guys which were from the rival school of Fairy Tail: Phantom Lord. They were cruel, violent students which won by playing dirty and being jerks. Even if Erza **detested **Ultear, those guys were **extremely **bad news. She would never wish harm on her enemies _unless, of course, I inflict the harm myself. _

"Stop!" Yelled the Student Council president in a resonating voice. All the guys heard her and slowly turned around. What they saw was a young, beautiful warrior. One of the people standing there was called Gajeel Redfox. He was very bad news. Apparently, he ate things that were as hard as steel, he was heartless and loved beating people for no good reason. No one knew the reason why Gajeel was full of such hatred and anger in the world **(Except me :D Troll face!)**.

While the boys were distracted, Ultear made a run for it. Now Erza was alone, fighting off some of the strongest men she had seen in her life. It was not that they were big, or had some overly big sized muscles. It was that their aura had the evil intent which made Erza's soul shiver. "So little girl, you want to play?" questioned the guy with long, black, spiky hair. Erza didn't even flinch. She just took her fencing sword from her scabbard. It glinted in the sunlight, symbolizing the hope of surviving this battle. Erza knew she was strong, but what was her limit? Could she be defeated by these "demons"?

All of a sudden, a loud scream of a guy imitating Tarzan filled and exploded in all their ears. A salmon haired boy jumped and hit one of the lackeys right on the skull. Then, Nastu used him as a weapon and made a tornado. All Erza could do was stare at Nastu going wild, his eyes a' blaze with fire and his attacks getting more and more wild. He had seemed a bit idiotic before, but she was wrong. He seemed like a monster. The Devil. Erza could practically see the flames of Hell. Gajeel stood far away, staring at the crazy boy who was making a whirl wind (he had moved a **_LONG_ **time ago from the chaos). He smirked and laughed a maniacal laugh, staring at his useless slaves getting beaten to a pulp. He had not had fun like that in years, even though his usual intention was to face of with the mighty Titania.

"Nastu!" screamed Erza. After beating the guys to a pulp, Nastu started torturing them more and more. "Stop! Gajeel isn't here!" Still, Nastu was not listening, even though Erza was pulling his arm with minimum strength. "I said stop." She said in a cold, menacing voice. Nastu instantly froze, scared of the Titania who he had just angered. "That scumbag! Hey! If you are here come and fight me!" roared Nastu. Subsequently, this caused him to gain a very severe head injury from Erza's punch. "Enough is enough! He is not here anymore and you are causing ruckus in the school." Glared the Scarlet haired girl. Nastu just pouted in reply, wanting to hurt that bastard even more for trying to hurt his friend. Erza just briefly nodded her head before hearing the school bell. It was time for the first lesson, and it was time to introduce Nastu to others. Would she be willing to give up her first friend in ages to other ungrateful people? Erza walked and Nastu followed, a comfortable silence between them.

* * *

**8:00am **

**Gray's House**

Gray and Lyon were shoveling their food in their mouths. It was breakfast, and all they had was ice cream **(Has anyone of you eaten ice cream in the morning? - I haven't...) **so they ate it. They had to massive portions, followed with ice cold water. Why were the two brothers eating as if it was the last day before the world would end? The reason was... the school was selling cold ice lollies. This was the only time of year they sold them, and the two brothers **needed **to have a new supply before they all sold out. They both planned their strategies.

_I will beat Gray this year! I will take the car, jump over the fence, run to the stall, take them all and pay._ **(Honestly, this is a GREAT... no it's one of the most stupid plans I've heard of in my life, and Iv'e heard tons of stupidity for a whole lifetime -.-).**

While Gray's plan was:

_I will kick Lyon's butt today! I will run to school, use my secret weapon buy them all._ **( Wonder what the secret weapon is? D: Will it make him a total jerk, selfish and mean person? Muhuhaha of course! :D) **

Why are boys in this day and age discussing about refrigerated goods like it's the frickin market? **(and yes, when my mum sometimes goes to markets, she goes kinda hyper for all the things, but chooses carefully... Maybe a bit too carefully as she practically never buys a thing she wants xD. And my dad.. Don't even get me started O-O... He will make sure to bargain the price until it is at it's cheapest... Yeah I have problems xD) **It was because they sold them for only 5 pence **(Total cheapskates O-O) **and Gray and Lyon were nearly in the red because they could and would not use Ul's will, so they had to pay for everything that they have with part time jobs. Gray seemed rich to all the girls, but he was slowly getting poorer, and being nice by buying Erza a phone had made him even more broke than he was before.

_Speaking of Erza... _He thought to himself, _ why isn't she fucking picking up my calls that stupid bitch? I buy her a phone and she doesn't even use it. _And Gray just kept ranting on and on. He realized that Lyon had finished his breakfast and was racing in Gray's car. _Oh Hell no. _Thought Gray before leaving the house through the back exit, using shortcuts in that vary shady place. Apparently, that's were drug dealers were, so Gray avoided the place most times like the plague, but this time it was life and death. If he won, he would keep all of them, never sharing with his brother.

Gray reached the water fountain he was looking for, just across the street. Suddenly, wet droplets of water cascaded the sky. It was raining. "Drop." Said a small voice in the distance. As Gray reached closer to the fountain, he saw a bluenette. "Drop." She kept on repeating to herself. Gray hated rain. It made him feel sad, as if the world was against him. Out loud, he muttered,"So depressing." The bluenette stopped speaking and stared at the evil man which dared diss her rain! She stood up and approach him," Rain is not..." She stopped in her tracks. There in front of her was the most beautiful existence in the whole world. Juvia's heart was stuck by an arrow of cupid.

The rain suddenly stopped and Gray beamed, his smile radiating warmth. Juvia was now at the drunk in love stage. She fainted. Gray stared in shock at her. After a few moments, he tried rousing her from her unconsciousness. He really had no time for this. It was supposed to be eating his ice lolly in happiness and laughing at Lyon. There, he saw Lyon in his car. Gray had a brilliant thought. "Help!Help!Someone's fainted!" Yelled Gray. The voice reached Lyon, and he rushed over to see what was wrong. Cupid had wasted another arrow. Lyon fell madly in love with the girl in front of him, lying on the floor next to Gray. He roughly pushed Gray away and carried her on his back, taking her to his car. She had the Phantom Lord uniform, so he would drive her there.**(What a nice guy :D)**

Gray's plan had worked effectively. Now, he needed to carry his 'secret weapon'. It weighed 8 pounds**(around 50 kg?)** and Gray could NOT break it. It was really fragile. Gray put it at Lyon's usual parking spot, glad he wasted all that effort. Lazily, he walked up to the stall and bought all the ice lollies. Guess he had won again this year. He smirked.

* * *

**7:00 am **

**Fairy Tail**

"Good morning class. This is Nastu Dragneel, and he will be your new classmate. Nastu, please introduce yourself." Droned on Aquarius, clearly bored and not in the mood. Apparently, her boyfriend had wanted a 'break' with her, so she was in an even more aggravated mood than usual.

"My name is Nastu Dragneel and I'm an orphan. My father suddenly disappeared ages ago, so I live on my own. Actually no! I live with Happy. He is funny. Sure he only eats fish and doesn't talk much, but he is better company than any human." The class stayed in silence. Before anyone spoke, Erza thought about how open and honest he was, and how he had _never told me about his personal life which was that deep! _Erza felt enraged. Now two people in the class were aggravated.

"So... Who is Happy?" Asked a bluenette in a confused tone. This particular bluenette was called Levi. She was probably the second smartest pupil in all of Fairy Tail. Nastu simply answered " Dummy! He's my cat." Many in that room that day gave sighs of relief. They thought that maybe Nastu kept a new serial killer which ate fish and was creepy, never talking to anyone during his sane life. Nastu excused himself and ran to sit next to Erza at the back. Erza smiled at this as everyone thought of him as funny and likeable straight away **(but a bit of a weirdo :D) **but he chose to sit with Erza who was **not **the fun and games type. She felt like she had beaten a whole army, because Nastu was her friend.

"Announcement!Announcement!" Said the robotic voice behind the speaker. " All pupils please go to the main hall in 10 minutes. A very important assembly will occur." Erza and Nastu's ears picked up. Erza had told Nastu that the school had never had such a thing like an assembly, so it was an extremely rare occurrence. Aquarius ordered the students to line up in their rank.

**_Before I continue, let me just explain rank order:_**

**_Rank order is when students are put in order because of their abilities( does not necessarily have to be studying). The top student of the class stands in front, while the rest follow. Basically, if you achieve good academic scores etc. you get to be in the front row. And you get some prizes like computers, your own cinema etc. However, 99.9% of the student are rich, meaning they already have over ten of all the stupid things they could give to the poor._**

Everyone was surprised when Nastu was put in front of Levi, right behind Erza. How could a guy who only had food on his mind be so clever? Thought Erza. Then again, it was not necessarily academics. Something that the Fairy Tail students are all proud of was combat. As long as you were good in combat, you were considered to be good at anything in Fairy Tail. They made their way to the hall.

Inside, there was a massive screen, and the AV techies were checking everything and making notes. _What's going on? _Nastu voiced her thoughts in a much louder voice," Oi Erza, what's happening?" Erza shrugged, unsure how to answer. The school always told her about special events like this. They did not even bother to inform her this time. Erza felt a slight pang of delusion and isolation, but Nastu kept on talking about irrelevant things which made her mood happier.

"Nastu?"

"Mmm?" mumbled Nastu with a whole pile of food in his mouth. He swallowed it all in one go.

"What were you doing yesterday? I saw you running with someone?" Erza was curious about that event. Nastu's Salmon hair was instantly recognizable, therefore when she saw him being dragged off, she felt curious.

"Err.. No one... I mean nothing! I was just... talking to Happy!" He beamed in satisfaction at his obvious lie. Nastu was crazy, but he certainly had better things to do than talk to his cat. She badly needed to find out. Nothing happened for one hour and thirty minutes when finally...

* * *

**8:30 am**

**Saint Hope's Institute (Gray's School :D, sorry that I never gave it a name before... I just had no idea what to call it xD)**

Gray was sitting in his window seat, annoyed that Erza was completely ignoring his phone calls. _ Why the fuck do I care so much? _He kept on asking himself while girls kept on flocking him like some sort of exotic birds which put on wayyyyy too much makeup. One even made herself look like a paradise bird, Gray thought. But no! Guys are so stupid and insensitive sometimes, because it was supposed to look tres chic and epic **(clearly failed to impress Gray though xD)**. Anyways, Gray was just fed up.

"Erm.. Please excuse me. Juvia wants to see Gray-sama." Gray turned to the girls, giving them a cold, irritated glare. Then, he noticed Juvia. Why was she there? She was a student of Phantom Lord. "Ah! Its... you. Thanks for helping me back then." Gray remembered that he never asked her name and just used her for his plan. _Oh well, I can be nice to her since she helped me defeat Lyon. _"It's Juvia. Gray-sama, thank you so much for saving me. You even held me on your shoulders, and when I was losing breath, you gave me the breath of life. You were so heroic and amazing and..." all her praise had been drowned out by all the wild girls. Juvia just briefly glared at them and continued on, but someone dragged her back to her school. The thing was, there was a huge misunderstanding. Gray had done nothing like that, which means that Lyon had. He sighed at his misfortune. Just because he had a six pack, was always mean to girls and just used them as objects, they all swooned over him. He wasn't even trying to be cocky, it was true. One reason Lucy was still his friend is that she was not in love with him, which made him always relieved at the fact.

Then, the loud speaker announced," Assembly in the main hall now." and that was it.

Everyone scrambled out of their seats in anticipation. Inside the hall were several pieces of equipment and a large screen. What was happening?

* * *

**9:00 am**

**Fairy Tail **

"Erza Scarlet, please stand up and come on the stage." Erza outwardly showed confidence, but she felt nervous and was filled with terror. This assembly couldn't be all about her... could it?

...

Gray saw the Scarlet maiden which had not picked up his calls for days. Why was she on the big screen? Did it somehow involve her?

...

"Wait!" Screamed Levi as soon as Erza reached the stage. Levi blushed at all the attention she was getting, but ran to Erza to give her something.

...

A bluenette had rushed to Erza to give her something. On the screen, she said, " You told me you lost your sim card because you were startled and dropped it, consequently losing it. Here, I found it for you," smiled the bluenette warmly. _So that's why she didn't pick up my call._

...

Erza gratefully took the phone and nodded as if to say thank you. She walked to the center stage were was waiting for her. "This may seem all very sudden to you, but Miss. Scarlet here next to me agreed that it would be a good idea." _What the heck is he talking about? I didn't agree to anything? _" We have decided that Fairy Tail, Phantom Lord and Saint Hope's Institute will all join together to become one school. This means that from now on we will all be together, welcome to Fairy Tail!" Everyone sat in shocked silence in all three schools.

When did Erza agree to any of this? Then, she remembered how this morning she just signed her signature on every piece of paper without even reading it... Such a stupid decision!

"Furthermore, there will be a new Student Council from each school. Representatives: Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail, Nastu Dragneel from Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster from Saint Hope, Lucy Heartfilia from Saint Hope, Gajeel Redfox from Phantom Lord, Juvia Lockser from Phantom Lord." As he said those names, their faces of where there on camera was shown to all three schools looking extremely shocked. Erza had let out a gasp when she had heard Gray's name. Lucy squealed when she heard Nastu's name and Gajeel just cackled. Juvia felt her heart explode when she heard Gray's name. Suddenly, the whole room went mental, so school had to be suspended for a period of time.

* * *

**10:55 am**

**Erza's House**

Erza went directly home, confused and appalled that she had caused all that chaos. At least she still got to be the Student Council president. **( Oh no she won't ;p). **Erza went on her bedroom floor and walked straight into the Scarlet door. It was adorned with all her mother's clothes from acting. Her favorite one looked like armor. With armor, anyone could feel safe and at peace. It was a dress which was flowing and had wings, and it matched her 200+ fencing swords. She stared at herself in the mirror.

For some reason, she only saw a scared girl trying to act tough. She looked strong, but she knew that she was extremely weak. Then, an apparition came to her. She saw herself as a child after she had lost her eye. She had been lost, confused and depressed. What she was seeing was not what was on the mirror, but through the mirror. Every secret in her heart was about to pour out, but she needed to keep them in. Erza broke down and cried until her eyes were sore and red.

She thought that her life had finally gotten better. Maybe it had, maybe it hadn't. But no matter how she tried to escape reality, her past still lingered...

...

Erza gleefully put the sim card in her phone, gaining back all the information that she required.

_Titania: Hey..._

_Iceboy: Hi_

_Titania: Wow I'm shocked O-O You didn't seem rude in the first 5 seconds, congratz!_

_Iceboy: And congratz on using abbreviation, sarcasm and an emoticon in your second sentence *slow clap*_

_Titania: Haha, very funny._

_Iceboy: So... why didn't you pick up my calls_

_Titania: Of course I didn't pick up your calls! I do not like you in any way and I have a busy life, I don't have time to talk to a jackass like you!_

Of course, Erza denied the truth to make her seem 'in control'.

_Iceboy: Or... you just lost your sim card._

_Titania: H..H..How?_

_Iceboy: Live broadcast might ring a bell? Nice legs by the way_

_Titania: How dare you comment about my appearance! I'll make sure from this point on to wear knee high socks and a VERY long skirt_

_Iceboy: And I thought you turned normal for once_

_Titania: What?_

He offed the chat before she could rant. She planned on talking to him soon, or he would never learn his lesson. What Erza didn't know was that she was grinning like a FOOL.

Gray was also grinning in satisfaction at having a conversation with the terrifying Titania.

* * *

**Lucy's Home**

Lucy was making an article about the new gossip. Was it a joke? Nobody knew yet, but it seemed pretty official. Lucy was texting, writing, typing, reading, eating etc while feeling euphoric. Whatever was going to happen, she would be able to see Nastu. She didn't think she was in love with him. _Of course I'm not in love with a stranger, that would be pushing the boundaries. _But she felt like she could get along with him if they became friends..._and maybe a bit_ more...**(Best friends? :D Haha xD Just joking whit cha peeps :p Of course I mean Bf and Gf xD) **

Lucy could not believe her luck. She had to sincerely thank Erza Scarlet for giving her so many opportunities. Would there be a new uniform? She wondered while multitasking non stop. She left her house after a few hours of exhausting paper work. She went to the nearby bakery to get a baguette. It reminded her of the first time she met Nastu... Why was she still thinking about Nastu?

Just as she reached the bakery, a man grabbed her Gucci bag and ran with it. Before she could scream "Thief!" A Salmon haired guy was chasing after him at full speed. He tackled the man and started beating him up. Lucy's heart beat faster. Could it really be him? She ran with all her might. There in his demonic state was Nastu. It saw Nastu. As he turned around, their eyes locked on each other. A few seconds passed before Nastu uttered a word,"Luce! You should be more careful, don't let strangers rob you!" He grinned at her before taking the bag from the man he had crippled **(I honestly feel more sorry for the guy who got beaten up :( Nastu can get pretty scary xD) **, grabbed her arm and ran. A police officer was chasing the pair and they both giggled until they finally escaped the law. **(Tut tut, I have already made the other two criminals, plus Cana, and now I'm making everyone lawless when I want to be a lawyer in the future O-O...).**

Nastu realized that he was still holding her arm and let go off it. They stood in awkward silence. "So... I heard that I will be joining your school." Nastu simply nodded. They were both feeling nervous until Nastu suddenly disappeared. All of a sudden, warm hands covered her eyes. "Guess who's there." Said Nastu. Lucy wanted the joke to last longer, so she said, "Mmm... Mira?"

"Who's Mira?"

"A friend!" giggled Lucy.

"What about... Bisca? Or maybe Alzack?"

"Who the hell are those people?" questioned the mystery person in a confused tone**( Yeah, what a GREAT mystery xD)**

"Ok fine, you're Nastu!" She turned around and stuck her tongue out. He howled with laughter at how stupid the situation was.

"So, want a cup of tea Nastu?" asked Lucy.

"Nope, a cup of salsa will be fine thanks Luce," and he entwined his arm around hers, walking like a soldier. Lucy wanted to ask why salsa, but she stopped herself and just walked with the guy who could maybe unlock **(geddit? Keys, stellar keys etc? ;D Nope? Ok sorry :( Guess I'm really not going to try being a comedian xD) **her heart.

* * *

**Finally done! Its already 23 pm and I've been writing since 6 pm. I am beat! And it's not even Friday, so be happy that I wrote this :p! Sorry if it wasn't funny at all :( I tried but probably failed. I assume this is one of my longer chapters, but I have absolutely no clue xD. Sorry for spelling mistakes etc. It's all the computer O-O... And hope you all have a great day :D!**


	6. The Leader and The Shopaholic

Be my Raven, and I'll b your Scarlet

**A/N: Heya people! :D Hope you like the story so far. It's 23:07 and I just felt like writing xD. This chapter will probably be shorter than the rest, but I'll try to make it as entertaining as possible :D. I am so boiling hot! xD( And no, not in the looks way, im miles away from that O-O) It feels like it's frickin Africa in the winter here!( In africa its hotter in the winter than in the summer, and Ik cause my grandma lives there :p) And I'm pretty sensitive to the heat, so it really doesn't help. Probably going to have swearing in this chapter and new friendships will be made :D. Review if you want and hope that you adore Grayza even more :p. BTW: The whole title won't show up cause it's too long, so I'll just write the real title here :).**

**DISCLAIMER: Defo don't own Fairy Tail, just the story and the story line :p**

**Chapter VII: The Leader, The Hottest, The Shopaholic and The Crazy**

**2 Days later from Chapter VI**

**7:00 am**

**School**

Erza was in the fencing room. Her father had not been able to return because he had to conclude a business deal which was supposed to have ended months ago. School had started later than usual because of the turmoil that had occurred a few days ago. Erza felt a cocktail of emotions. _Irritated, angry, confused, sad, happy _for thousands of different reasons. The thing that had surprised her the most was seeing the new Student Council. She had researched many things about them. This was her research findings:

Gray Fullbuster: A total jackass which deserved no respect but was extremely popular and was _apparently_ smart. _Y__eah right! _Scoffed Erza in indignation. There was no way a jerk like him could have even a single brain cell. He was talented in ice sculpting and had received numerous awards for each of his pieces. Apparently, they were international treasures, and even the most influential person in Magnolia bought some of his works. He usually turned up late in class and was never bothered to do anything, but he could put up a very good fight. He had also been scouted as a model for 'Seventeen Magazine'. There were so many things that he did, but some on the internet got blocked or were non existent. Erza pondered about the stuff that even the computer did not want her to know.

Next was the one who she thought she saw with Nastu-

Lucy HeartFilia: Daughter of one of the most economically powerful business men in the whole world. She does not like to talk about her family, but she lost her mother at a very young age. She doesn't have any siblings and her hobbies include reading, writing and shopping. The shopping part was very important- if there was something that she liked, she would make sure to get it no matter what. Lucy was also an A* Gossip Girl, always knowing the latest news and new fashion crazes a season before. She was also considered pretty popular and she got around 300 love letters every day. _Poor girl, having to suffer always because of her looks_. **(I honestly feel more sorry for Erza because she never got a love letter as she would murder whoever gave her one XD)**

Next was the craziest person she had ever met in her life:

Nastu Dragneel: He is an orphan and has been living on his own since he was 7. He has a cat Happy and he adores food. His favorite food has to be spicy things. He can wolf down a 6 course meal in less than 10 seconds. Apparently, he is a very strong fighter and has a bad temper. That's all Erza found out about him. There was not much on the internet, and other resources were pretty useless.

Next sentence was the guy who had nearly beaten up Ultear**( how Erza wished she hadn't interfered then)**:

Gajeel Redfox: He was a delinquent and bad tempered. He loves having fights and is a sadist. Apparently, he has a secret relationship with someone, _which means, he has a weakness, _contemplated Erza. His father ran away years ago for unknown reasons and he likes wearing steel jewelry. She couldn't find much about Gajeel either, but Erza knew that he was bad news and she should stay away from him as much as possible **(although that, my friends, will be very hard :D)**

And finally the strangest of them all:

Juvia Lockster: She is a close friend of Lucy. She falls in and out of love easily. Ever since she was a child, she thought that no one loved her except rain. She always makes little puppets with cloth and wants to be a housewife. She won the swimming championships and could maybe go to the Olympics. She has no siblings and likes to talk in third person (except when she is angry).

Those were all the new candidates. Could Erza manage to keep her sanity and instigate peace with all these crazy people? **(****Of course not :D)**

Her phone rang, and she heard 'Independent Women' by Destiny's Child. The song suited her as she needed no help from men, including her dad who was just as smitten with her as her mum.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Replied a rough voice from the other line.

"For your information, I'm in the Student Council room of Fairy Tail. Why do you ask Mr. Fullbuster?"

"I'm in the school. With the rest." Gray answered clearly irritated. There was silence for a few moments before she replied,

"What?"

"You heard me. We are all here waiting for Mr. Makarov. Our schools have been relocated here, and it will take a couple of hours to move each building in Fairy Tail's campus. While everyone else is staying home today, we had to get woken up fucking early in the morning just because we are in this new Student Council. Why the fuck did you agree to all this? Wanted to be with me so baldy?" There was an evident smirk in the Raven haired boy's voice, and the Scarlet haired girl started fuming before she replied,

"Sadly, I have to inform you that you had no part in my decision as I was not paying attention while I signed the document. In no way or shape do I want to see you face." replied Erza bitterly.

Just then, she heard a loud and happy laugh. But it wasn't just from the sound on her phone, it was coming from somewhere very close. Erza sprinted to the balcony, and there she saw Raven, messy hair blowing in the wind, along with Blonde, Blue and Black **(just realized they are all starting with a B :D... How exactly is this story going to work? R,S,S,B,(Raven, Scarlet, Salmon and Blonde. Too many colours xD...)**. _Oh. My. God. _Anyone there, seeing two people on the phone looking intently with passion at each others eyes while the female was on a balcony may have thought that it was a scene from Romeo and Juliet **( I always imagined Romeo with dark hair and Juliet with red hair for some reason xD)**. What was really happening was a deadly stare off with two competitive people, and both of them were not prepared to back out.

"...ray... wha...stare.. at?" Asked the blonde next to him, but he just ignored her. From Erza's point of view, she thought that the girl who was in fact Lucy said, "Gray, what are you staring at?" Mr. Makarov then stepped outside meeting the new Council, ruining the "passionate" glares. Without glancing back, he ordered to Erza," Find Nastu and bring him to my office immediately." Erza's eyes grew wider for a second, then they returned back to normal and ran to find Nastu._ Master Makarov always had a good sixth sense, _thought Erza. Of course, she found Nastu in the shady part of the school feeding Happy. Without a word, she grabbed his arm and force-dragged him to the Head Master's office.

* * *

**Head Master's Office**

They made their way to the Head Master's office, following the short man who had practically founded the whole school. Gray had taken of his shirt because even though it was windy, he just felt hot. He looked at his surroundings with disinterest, trying to see if he could spot the Scarlet haired girl. He was walking with his hands in his pockets, not bothered the least about the girls practically _drooling _all over him. Lucy was staring at the school with great interest while looking totally mind boggled. _What's so fucking interesting about some old building? _Gray kept on wanting to ask his best friend, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he just stayed quiet. He was evidently bored, but Juvia still kept on staring daggers on his back with "love". However, if she thought he noticed, she was sadly mistaken.

After walking for an_ eternity, **(Thought Gray :D)**_they finally arrived at the closed automatic doors which were ten times their heights. He saw Erza in the distance dragging a Salmon haired boy. This somehow irked him very much. He turned to Lucy to talk to her, but her eyes seemed to be locked on the pair coming their way. Then he saw that the Salmon haired boy had been from that time when he went to jail with Erza. _Her secret boyfriend? _Gray thought with glee. He was happy to see that his friend was at least doing well in love, although her face didn't show that much joy. Probably cause the two were holding hands. Gray's thoughts kept on spiraling round and round about Erza holding that guy's hand. Lucy was having the exact same thoughts.

"Sorry Master, Nastu was feeding Happy and he kept on getting distracted," bowed Erza apologetically . The Salmon haired boy just slapped her on the back and said in a loud voice," Old man! How are you?" A lighting of something passed through Gray's brain. He thought he recognized this guy from somewhere, but where exactly? Gray contemplated while Erza, who was wearing a steel gauntlet, hit him on the head. Lucy exhaled a sigh of relief, and Gray found himself doing the same, but why? Because she couldn't love that guy if she had just hit him with so much force? _Nah._

The doors opened and they all took seats on the chairs provided in front of the Head Master's desk.

"As you all know, Fairy Tail will now join with Phantom Lord and Saint Hopes. You 6 will be the Student Council, and you will have to organize our next event, which will occur in only two months." There was an abrupt pause from Makarov. All of a sudden, he said, "Bah!"before jumping off his seat and banging on a wall. A secret door opened, and in a few seconds it started doing a countdown while closing. Mr. Makarov vanished. "Hurry!The old man will get away!" Shouted Gray, and everyone taking his lead, sprinted to the door before closing on them.

Inside, there was a massive stash of beer and magazines. All the magazines included young swim suit models. The Head Master of Fairy Tail was drinking from a bottle while looking at a picture of Mirajane Strauss wearing a striped blue bikini. "Ah, she's so cute!" Blushed the probably drunk Makarov. All the students of the Council stayed in silence. Then, Erza shook her head and the Salmon haired guy seemed more reserved to go into the room. Suddenly, memories of his past entered Gray's mind and he remembered a specific memory. A specific person. A specific name.

That name was Nastu Dragneel.

* * *

**7:30am**

**Club Cintara**

Cana and Hibiki were both having a vodka and tonic. They had spent most of the night watching lame variety shows at his house and snacking, so now Gildarts would probably be mad and overprotective about her _again. _It's not like she slept with the guy, so why was her father always disapproving their relationship? If he thought she was still his little girl who loved pink and was an angel, well he was extremely wrong. Cana was on her third drink when Hibiki said," Babe, so are you going to tell me what happened in he WC?" Cana had an intake of air before shrinking herself away from him. She didn't think she was ready to tell him. _Not now. _He put his arm around her and embraced her into a hug.

They stayed in that position for a few seconds before he kissed her square on the forehead. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he whispered softly. Cana looked at the handsome face of her boyfriend. She _had _to tell him there and then. She couldn't hide it forever. Hibiki had every right to know. After all, he was involved in the _incident._

"Hibiki..." she tried, but failed. They were staring at each other with longing and understanding. Hibiki would understand if she didn't tell him then, but this was something she really had to do. She opened her mouth again, but soft lips pressed on them. Hibiki's lips. He was kissing her. This wasn't one of their usual, passionate kisses after getting in a fight or just because they were in the mood, this was one of those tender, sweet kisses. The ones which made her pulse quicken and her heart explode. Hibiki's kiss was so gentle that is made Cana crave for even more, but he just kept on kissing her tenderly. After they broke away, Cana finally whispered," He's back." Before Hibiki could say "who?", she replied "Nastu's back."

"Wh...WHAT?" **(Dun dun DUUUN! Why is Nastu so imporant D:?)**

* * *

"It's you... Nastu?" Screamed Gray with shock on his face. Nastu stared back, his shock apparent on his face too. Then Lucy remembered that Cana had mentioned something about Gray while talking to Nastu. _Who is Nastu? _Lucy thought with sadness. She felt so out of place because everyone knew everyone, but she barely knew anyone. Something seemed to spark in Nastu's mind.

"You are... the stripper!"

"Flame brain!"

"Ice princess!"

"Hot head!" And so on.

Lucy stared at the two boys fighting and beating the living daylights out of each other. _What are they to each other?_ And they just kept on fighting and fighting before Erza shouted,"Stop!" The two boys stopped immediately. Even as Lucy thought this, they were glaring at each other as if they would rip each other's heads off. To Lucy's surprise, Mr. Makarov just laughed at the ridiculous pair.

"Listen up! Split into teams of three to get to know or bond with each other. Whoever's next to you will be the person you go with. Now leave me in peace!" Ordered Mr. Makarov in a slurred voice while looking lovingly at another picture of Mirajane. _ Mira is my close friend, should I tell her about this? _thought Lucy. Even after Mira went into the news and modelling industry, Lucy had only been scared for her friend. Then she remembered that when she had told Mira that she was scared, she just laughed at her and said that it was nice being acknowledged by people that she was pretty and she would try her hardest to make others smile. Lucy felt so much more inferior to Mira, so she usually tried to be a little like her mentor by posing, but sometimes it felt totally not like her.

Nastu was standing next to Gray. _Lucky Gray. _Thought Lucy before she could stop the thought from escaping. Why did she keep on thinking about other people's relationships? She had to get her head straight and stop thinking so much about Nastu. The sound of his name in her head made her stomach do a small somersault. _Only a small one, _she provoked herself further. She was starting to develop feelings which she so badly didn't want at the moment. Their meeting at the bakery had been just perfect and they had talked a lot, but after that happy encounter she had faced a massive problem. It was gnawing at Lucy's heart. The Blonde felt in pain just thinking about the event, so closed her eyes tightly shut to make the memory go away.

"Lucy?" Called out a severe, strong voice very close to Lucy. She quickly opened her eyes, and saw the beautiful Scarlet haired girl which she had heard so many rumors about. Everyone said that she was a demon, but in that moment, she seemed like an angel. She was smiling sweetly and she had actually remembered her name. "Erza..right?" smiled Lucy too. "That's right," replied Erza. The two boys were at it again, and Erza just gave them a final death glare which could have sent anyone straight to hell, before leaving the room. Lucy followed her new partner. This was going to be fun. _Spending the whole day with Erza Scarlet. Eek! My friends will so hate me. _

Juvia had been in the background all this time, waiting for Gray to notice her, but he never did. She was stuck with Gajeel. Sure, they were good friends, but Juvia wanted to be with her loved one! How unfair and cruel the world was...

"So where should we go?" Questioned Erza in a calm tone. There was only ever one place where you could go with Lucy...

"Shopping!" Squealed Lucy before grabbing Erza's arm and pulling her to her pink Mercedes. They entered and Lucy put at full volume 'Call me Maybe'. "Could we please not hear this song?" asked Erza while Lucy was carefully driving. Erza had the impression that the Blonde would speed drive, but she was completely wrong. "But why?" Asked Lucy in a shocked voice. It was one of her favourite songs, and probably every person in the world knew the lyrics. "It just... irritates me. What's the point of getting his number when you barely even know him?" replied Erza in a bitter tone. Lucy didn't want to be glared at by the Titania, she wanted to be friends with her! So she turned down the volume. It suited both of them... _Well me a bit more me than her..._ Erza watched the scenery pass by while Lucy got over excited about her trip to the mall. It had been _ages _since she went to the mall! **(Exactly 15 hours ago :D) **

As soon as they found a parking spot, Lucy zoomed inside the closest clothes shop. "What would you like Erza? I'll buy anything you want!" Smiled Lucy shyly. Before Erza could protest, she said,"My treat." Erza hadn't bought new clothes in months because she never really needed to go out much before. "Er..That one?" Pointed the Titania uncertainly. It was a scarlet shirt and had written on it," L.Y.L.-Live Your Life". It was absolutely gorgeous with a couple of sequins and a belt to go with it. Lucy and Erza instantly got on with both their fashion genes being high class.

After an exhausting 2 hours, they sat on a bench inside the mall. "Lucy," said Erza. Her tone surprised Lucy after they had had so much fun. They were eating a burger and Lucy had thought she gained a new friend, but now she thought that maybe Erza was too embarrassed to be seen with her. "I know, I know, I'm so sorry. It's just that I love shopping and you seem really cool to hang out with so I got all hyper and just bought mounds of stuff and didn't even check if you like it and you would rather be with Gray and I just over indulge myself and I'm sorry." Erza was surprised that Lucy could say all that without even one breath. She giggled lightly, and the other soon followed, remembering that she should't talk so fast. " No, I really had fun today... Thank you." Smiled Erza. A genuine, happy smile. Lucy felt so happy, like she just had a new sister. "What I wanted to ask was why you were with Nastu the other day. And why would I go with Gray? There's nothing going on between me and him." Erza said the last part just a bit too fast, and Lucy noticed. She felt relief one second, then shock the next. How could she say that he was a total stranger?

So she just said the first thing that came to her mind after seeing Nastu eat the other day.

"All boys are pigs. That's how." That totally explained nothing but Lucy and Erza laughed their hearts out at the comment. It was true that the boys in their lives were pigs. One swore and was angry most of the time, and the other was a WWE eating champion. This is how Erza and Lucy's friendship started.

* * *

**Cinema: In the Mall**

There was this new movie called 'Fire Vs Ice: 2 of the 4 Elements'. After a lot of swearing, pushing and shoving, they finally compromised on watching the movie. They were now at the last battle scene, and so far both sides were not exactly winning, but not losing either. Nastu was shouting with all his might for team Fire, while Gray did the opposite. Thoughts kept on popping up in Nastu's head, _Win you stupid jerk! Cana and Gray.. who's next? Past. Bad memories. Need to run again. Pain. The stupid pain. _Nastu's eyes kept on begging for tears to flow out of them, but it would never happen without his consent. So many people from the past were coming back, and if _she _was coming too, he didn't think he could cope with it...

**Finished finally! :D. It's already 02:30 O-O At least it took less than chapter 5 :D. Chapter 5 was honestly that long just because it is my fav number xD Need to sleep now for spelling mistakes etc. it's all in your head O-O... Joking xD Soz if you don't like it or maybe it was too fast :( I'm just too sleepy xD**


	7. Student Council Chaos

Be my Raven and I'll be your Scarlet

**Heyo peeps! :D Long time no see ;) It seems that I _might _have a busy life after all... or I'm just lazy xD I'm sorry and I hope you all forgive me :) Just spent 2 hours doing nothing before finally coming up with something productive to do :D. I'll try to update quicker. As the title says, chaos will occur :D. I think there will be strong language from the boys and will try to make it at least 2000 words ;D. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Fairy Tail :( (Btw what is the point of a disclaimer?O-O)**

**Chapter VII: Student Council Chaos**

**Cinema**

Nastu and Gray were impatiently waiting for the battle scene to have its grand finale. They held their breaths as they made mantras in their heads for their favorite team to win. It had been a very close battle, but only one person could win, and_ 'fire head'/'stripper' is going down!_ The tense moment sent both of the two teens on edge. Their chosen samurai **HAD** to win. It showed just who was stronger out of the two, Nastu or as the two samurais made an attack for their opponent, a white haired goddess took form from a beautiful pond flower and stopped the two quarreling sides. Gray gasped and Nastu visibly trembled. This week had not been good at all. Everything from _9 YEARS AGO_ was coming back, taunting him, haunting him, and making him go insane**(and as much as he is insane now, this is the bad insane I'm talking about, not the cute Nastu insane :D).**

Nastu had to get out of there fast. _Run. Sprint. Just don't stay here anymore. You can't. Leave._ So Nastu followed his own instructions. He dashed out of the place like Usain Bolt. Gray mildly guessed this was going to happen, and no matter how much he hated him, he knew that he had to be there for him. After all, he secretly thought of Nastu as his best mate and no one could change that, not even himself. If his buddy was in trouble, he would help him like he always did. After all,_ I still owe that fucking bastard a few favors_, smiled Gray ruefully before running of to chase after Nastu.  
The girls were laughing their heads of until they saw a flash of Salmon hair run past them. It was inevitably Nastu. When Lucy saw Nastu's face, she knew something was immediately wrong. She had to help him. After all, he was her 2nd male friend and she grew to like him. _A LOT_.** Before I continue this chapter, Lucy, our favorite blonde, will tell us all about why she only has 2 MALE friends, even though she is hella popular.**

_Let's begin when I was little and because I was an extremely cute kid and everybody fell head over heels for me(or whatever she thought in her little brain of hers :D) boys would always approach me. I always wanted to try being nice, but some boys were like sooo immature and had no manners, so I acted shy around them. After I told Gray that the guys bothered me, he thought I was completely scared of ALL guys and then fricking ruined my life by making sure that I had NO CONTACT with any guy other than him, my bestest friend and even after I grew older and said I was fine he never ever listened to me! I mean, do I really need to go Taylor Swift on him and break my friendship with him? At least he lets me talk to Nastu._

**Thank you Lucy for being as talkative as always :D Back to the story.**

Lucy had never seen so much pain in someone's eyes after seeing Gray's when he lost Ul, but this was something worse. She just had to follow them, so she jumped and ran as if her life depended on it. Erza sat deeply amused by all this. Why was everyone chasing everyone? And what was wrong with her friend Nastu? Ever since she was young, this Scarlet haired girl had always wanted to be either a detective or spy, and now that her friends were all bonding together and all somehow knew each other, she felt kinda jealous of how close they all were, so it was her **DUTY** to follow them. As she ran, she caught a glimpse of Gray's Raven hair zooming away past her and Lucy.

Even though she mildly admitted it, Erza knew that these people were her friends. The word sounded strange in her head. After all, a few days ago all she did was mock and cringe at the word. Now she savored it like a new cheesecake**(and we all know how much she loves her cheesecakes :D)** and the feeling of being close to others made her happy. Maybe it wasn't so bad trusting others. Maybe this time round she could make real friends which are true to her**[spoiler alert :D What is her past?:o]**? She would later regret what she said that day.

**Commentator: This is the race called ' Catch Nastu if you can!' The contestant are: Nastu, Lucy,Gray and Erza! Who will win? Let's find out! Nastu speeds away and Gray closely follows. Oh! Now the next competitor is in sight! Lucy is now on her feet and running, followed by the curious and extremely worried Erza Scarlet with the Scarlet hair! Natu's barged inside the 'gentlemen's room'( cough, cough, no offence, but guys these days aren't all gentlemen... sadly :'( ) and it's a NO-GO ZONE for the ladies. Bad luck! Ohh, what's happening!? Erza is going straight for the door! Lucy grabs hold of her and tries to drag her back while furiously blushing, but Erza takes no notice and glares at her friend, which immediately sends the order of "let go" which is followed, before trying to go in again.**

_I need to stop Erza, but how? There's that rumor... will it really work? It's worth a try..._

**Commentator: What's happening now? Lucy is pointing in a random direction and screaming, "There's a half price sale for all the cheesecakes you can buy!" Good move, very good move. This sends our favorite Titania rushing in some unknown direction, and the Gossip Girl follows suit, exasperated but needing to take care of her new only I could go in that room... But it would be WAY embarrassing. _Unless... Yes! Time for shopping again for me and Erza_. What was the devious Gossip girl scheming? Her plans will unfold later on. Meanwhile, Gray hears crying from a toilet cubicle. It sounds strained and held back. Gray instantly knows that it's Nastu. _What is his fucking problem? Everyone knows it wasn't his fucking fault and if he would just stop with this bullshit then he could have some closure._ Even as Gray thought this, he wasn't sure that Nastu would ever get closure.**

"Oi Nastu, can I come in? It's okay to cry in front of me ya know," said Gray softly while trying to open the cubicle door.  
"No! Don't..." replied Nastu with a voice filled with so much anguish and pain, that it broke Gray's usually ice cold heart into two. He had to help him, even if he was being a pain in the ass.  
"Stop moaping already and get a hold of yourself and stop with all this bull!" Screamed Gray before grabbing the top part of the cubicle door and swinging to the other side to find Nastu's face streaked with silent tears while sitting on the closed toilet seat. Sobs were blocked in Nastu's throat, and he really didn't need a lecture about _"being a man" or not being "tough enough" from this douche_.  
"FOR GOODNESS SAKE LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! I DON'T NEED A LECTURE GRAY, OK?" Screamed Nastu in such a loud voice that it startled Gray completely. Well, as much as Natsu wanted him to leave, he was the 'Man who can't be moved'**( it's an epic song :D Also listen to hall of fame ;) )** The next words that Gray said were so soft that only Nastu could hear them.

**Disclaimer(Have no clue what a disclaimer is though O-O): The next words are true for every single guy in this world and even those right now reading my fanfiction. READ THESE WORDS CAREFULLY, they are 100% meaningful. And girls will also like you more if you listen to this advice :D**

"**Boys don't cry...But real men do**."  
"Huh...? What?"  
"Boys don't cry, but real men do. Ul thought me that. Guys think they are strong keeping all their feelings inside, letting them eat away at their hearts and feeling manly, but they are all just boys and they are weak. They just want to shut everyone out, not accepting help. If they accept the help, it shows that they are real men because they know they can't handle something and know how to ask for help. So FOR FUCK'S SAKE JUST CRY! YOU CAN CRY HOW MUCH YOU WANT! I won't judge you if you cry. Not now, not ever." Tears were spilling down Gray's eyes at the memory of Ul as she said those words to him. '**Boys don't cry, but real men do**'. At first, he had no clue what those words meant, but now he understood them now more than ever, and he was glad.

Gray and Nastu became real men that day, letting go of all their pains and worries. Even though some ignorant people may have laughed if they saw them that day, all the men in the 'gentlemen's toilet' was respectful and knew that those teens were legends for letting go of all their pain and helping each other through their suffering. Every man there had an unconditional respect for those two teens which became real men.  
After around ten minutes of hard crying, both their eyes were red and they looked like hot messes, but they couldn't keep their laughter as soon as they saw each other's faces.  
"You look like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer Gray!" laughed Nastu hysterically while pointing at Gray's nose.  
"At least the weather's nice in the North Pole! You look like the Scream with your hands like that and your eyes all round and as red as fire!"  
The two guys continued laughing their heads off. It was nice to feel free of a long burden which he had kept in his heart for 9 years. He couldn't believe that Gray would actually do all this for him. Then, Nastu remembered that he forgot something important... "Happy!" Screamed Nastu suddenly. "Huh?" Questioned Gray confused. "I left Happy! We need to find him right now!" Nastu grabbed Gray's arm and speeded of to Fairy Tail._ I'm so so so sorry Happy. Please forgive me..._

* * *

**A little before the scene before this one**

After Lucy found Erza, she squealed her idea as if it was the most genius plan ever. "Erza! Let's go buy guy clothes so that we can enter undercover without being kicked out, what do you think?" Erza contemplated a few moments before nodding her head._ Don't know why we can't just go in like this...but at least I can check up on Nastu_. So the girls after twenty minutes of debate at NEXT's men section, they both compromised on hoodies, baggy grey trousers and white trainers. Clearly, they hadn't noticed the sign which clearly stated 'ALL HOODS OFF'. The security officer walked up to the two disguised ladies witch a menacing scowl on his face.

"May I remind you two to remove your hoods off for safety." Said the angry officer at the two clueless girls. Just as they were going to remove their hoods, they remembered that he patrolled the men's toilets. Unless they wanted another shopping trip, they had to scrape. Fast. Erza slowly turned her head to Lucy exactly the same time as Lucy did. They dashed off in the barbers, hoping to lose the officer. They hid under a table, praying and wishing that they wouldn't be caught. Luck was on their side. Someone had robbed a store, so they were free to roam. Erza found two wigs on the floor and brushed them with disgust before giving the other to Lucy. They got out of the barbers, trying to walk like guys did. A few people sniggered at them because they looked like they had a serious case of S.I.M.P.**( S.I.M.P. Squirrels in my pants! :D Pheneus and Ferb, never watched it though xD). **

When they finally arrived at the men's toilets, they saw that all the cubicles were empty and slumped back in dismay. Such a waste of time! Then, Erza received a short text message. "Meet me skool now. Bring Lucy. Urgent." Even if it was urgent, he could have been a bit more friendly! Then again, Erza had been anything but friendly to him... Before the guy next to them was going to scar their lives by letting them watch him urinate, Erza dragged Lucy outside and showed her the text message before they sped back to the school

**15:35 Fairy Tail **  
"What's the problem?" Panted Erza. She had rushed all the way just to make sure that she wouldn't disappoint Mr. Makarov. " The old man wants to talk to us briefly. Oh, and Aqua is our guardian and we get free food!" Aquarius poured water on Nastu from a jug. Luckily, it missed Happy's blue fur which disliked any sort of liquid. "Dare call me that again, and I'll drown you in the river," she glared icily at Nastu. Everyone knew that when Aquarius said a threat, she meant it. But Nastu just laughed. Aquarius somehow didn't kill him there and then because she received a sweet message from her boyfriend Scorpio. Apparently, he was going to teach in the school in a few days as he was a teacher of Saint Hopes.

The Student Councilors sat in their labelled and respective seats, awaiting the speeches of Mr. Makarov and Aquarius. "Ok listen up kids. In this Student Council, there will be no Student Council President. You will all be the Student Council presidents, and you will work as a democracy, NOT as a dictatorship," he was evidently staring at Erza, but she didn't even see him. Her eyes became glazed and she was shocked._ No... Just no... I need to be the president!_ continued,"Furthermore, Gajeel and Juvia will clean the whole school as we heard you two did a little 'robbery' in the shopping mall. Don't forget the toilets!" Another shocked silence. Two more eyes glazed over. No one had seen them. No one. So how had known?"Don't worry, I won't tell the police this time. Nastu and Gray, you both will receive punishment from Aquarius as she kindly lists all the stupid things you have done today. And Lucy? Because you maxed your credit card and you paid not one cent of what you spent, which is over 30 billion jewels, so you have to pay it all back. Now, I'm going to drink beer and stare at my lovely Mira!" All the Student Council were in shocked/horrified silence. How could they _ALL_ receive punishment**(Oh don't worry people, being called selfish is enough punishment for Erza Scarlet :D)?**

"Listen up! These are the things Nastu and Gray have done: Speeding, breaking computers, being noisy in the cinema, ripping clothes at the mall, eating unpaid packets of food, eating ice which was supposed to be used for the most economically powerful person in Magnolia to eat shaved ice, scared little kids, fought everywhere, blah blah and the list goes on. I mean seriously, I have enough trouble with normal students, but why do I get the worst lot?"Just then, all hell broke loose. Chaos erupted as Erza covered her ears and started whispering all her accomplishments, Nastu and Gray started fighting and trashing the place, Gajeel tried to escape, but when he found out he couldn't, he kept on harassing the wall with punches, Juvia literally cried a river because she had loved the bag, but she could not afford it today, Lucy started making angry phone calls to the banks for not giving her a limitless credit card. As I said before, this was insanity and no one could control it. Aquarius just stared lovingly at her phone while she read and texted and vise vera.

Pure Insanity.

**Sorry this chapter is really short :( Next time, I'll defo write more :D And which writing style do you prefer, this one or the previous one? ;) The reason I'm asking is that I grew angry at fanfiction for not allowing me to write a chapter without everything going missing, so I had to use WordPad instead. Sorry there isn't any Grayza or Nalu :(, but I hope you found it at least a bit funny because in the next chapter there will be big events :D XXXXX**


End file.
